Hands Clean
by Sheila B
Summary: Snape suspects Lucius of abusing Draco. Not a smut story and contains het. NOW COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Hands Clean 1/3  
By: Sheila Bailey  
Rated: R for future themes, but more like PG for now.   
Summary: A Hogwarts teacher knows a student is being abused at home, and tries to help but his efforts backfire.   
Disc: Not mine  
Note: This DID NOT come out at all the way I expected it to, and I'm still not sure what to make of the results.   
**  
  
"Daddy?" A piping little voice echoed through the manor, feet could be heard running along the hall.   
  
"Ah, there he is. Back from his shopping trip with Mummy,"Lucius said as his son came into the solarium. The boy was a pint-sized version of Lucius, and moved with the clumsy waddle of a two-year-old. He was clutching a teddy bear in a small wizard outfit. "New robes?"  
  
"I look pretty!"Draco announced, doing an exaggerated model turn on the carpet. Lucius gathered him into his lap and began changing Draco out of his street shoes and into a pair of slippers while he talked.   
  
"Our little princess,"he laughed. "And smart. He's learnt his ABCs already," Lucius said proudly. Draco snuggled closer against his father's robes and popped his thumb into his mouth. Lucius pulled it back out again. "Don't do that," he snapped.   
  
"He's very advanced, "Severus commented.i And wasn't that just a bit harsh? /iHe added to himself.   
  
"I expect nothing less from my only son- HOLD STILL, Brat." A house elf came into the room and whispered urgently to Lucius. "Excuse me, I'll be back in a moment", Lucius said. He put the baby down on the floor, the way one would shift a cat or dog. Draco had suddenly become just a thing in his father's way. "Don't move,"he said sternly to Draco.  
  
The child stood there, staring up at Severus. The stare was disconcerting, as if he were confused about who Severus was. Then he cocked his head to one side and smiled a charming, dimpled smile as he remembered his father's friend.   
  
iMy God,/i Severus thought. i He's a miniature person!/i He was amazed at how tiny Draco was, even smaller than most children his age. Little fingers and tiny blond eyelashes and a small, perfect nose. Narcissa had dressed his chubby body in a black Muggle sweat suit, with winter robes over it.   
  
"Hi." Draco chirped.   
  
"Hello."  
  
Draco tugged at his robes.   
  
"Snafe?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Play?" Draco held up the teddy bear and waved one of its arms. "Say hi," he encouraged it. When he got no response, he smacked it on the back of the head. "Say hi!".  
  
Severus steeled himself to utter the dreaded words.   
  
"Hello, Mr. Bear."   
  
Draco seemed frustrated that the toy refused to talk.   
  
"Bad boy!" Draco cried, throwing it on the floor. Severus reached down and picked it up again.   
  
"Surely you don't want to hurt Teddy?" He lifted Draco into his lap and returned the bear to him, which Draco took back reluctantly. Severus took one of Draco's delicate little hands and showed him how to stroke the bear's fur. "Let's make him feel better, shall we?"  
  
Hey, I'm good at this! he thought with surprise. Maybe I should work with children or something. He entertained the notion briefly, but tossed it aside, the whole idea just seemed too unlikely ever to happen.   
  
Draco kissed the bear on the top of his head.   
  
"Sowwy."  
  
Severus brushed his hand through Draco's silky blond hair. As he moved some strands away from the back of Draco's ear, he noticed a large purple bruise hidden underneath the hair.   
  
"Lucius?"   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's this bruise? It looks fairly nasty."  
  
"Oh, that?" Lucius asked coolly. "Draco tripped on one of the flagstones in the west garden"  
  
That tone seemed to suggested that the subject was closed, but it didn't quiet the thoughts in Severus' head.   
  
"You know how it is,"Lucius smiled. "Children are always falling down, or bumping into furniture. Especially when their legs are still unsteady." He lifted Draco out of Severus' lap. "And it's time for a little boy to take his nap".   
  
"Nooo,"Draco whined.   
  
Severus couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding and utter helplessness, as Draco was spirited off to his crib. But it wasn't his place to say anything. He was a guest in their home, to begin with. And he had no evidence other than one bruise and the fact that Draco had seemed to be imitating someone when he was playing with the bear. Both things could easily be explained away, and he needed to stay on Lucius' good side.   
  
"Oh, Severus, before I forget,"Lucius said,"Macnair just owled me with the news. There's a new Muggle family just moved in outside Hogsmeade. We were thinking we'd go and get rid of them tonight, are you interested?"  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter Two

FanFiction.Net  
Browse | Just In | Directory | Columns | News | Poster Store |   
AuthorTitleSummary Log In | Register Misc Menu- Help-   
Flavors- TOS- Credits   
  
  
  
Home Books Harry Potter Hands Clean storyid: 694512  
  
  
  
Author: Sheila B - PG-13 - English - Drama - Reviews: 111. Default   
Chapter2. Chapter Two  
  
  
  
**  
  
"Lucius, I really don't think that's a wise idea. Remember, we've   
still got your trial to get through."  
  
Lucius frowned.  
  
"You are right, as usual, Severus. What would I do without your   
common sense? "He brightened. "Would you like to see my new   
broomstick?"  
  
Lucius was such a child. Certainly not mature enough to be   
reproducing. Severus wondered, as Lucius pulled him towards the   
broom shed, why so many of his friends and classmates had chosen to   
get married so young. The others pitied the ones like Severus and   
Remus Lupin, who had not married.   
  
"I don't get nearly enough time to use it, now that Draco is here.   
Damn brat is constantly underfoot. His nurse is hopeless. I think I   
may have to dispose of Miss Finch. "  
  
**  
  
"And how can we be sure that you were really under the Imperius   
curse, Mr. Malfoy?" Bartemus Crouch asked, pacing up and down in   
front of the chair Lucius was sitting in.   
  
"Because I cannot afford to risk my life and reputation by   
lying,"Lucius said smoothly. His features changed into an expression   
of contrition. "I have a child now, and it's important that my   
little boy grow up to be proud of his father."  
  
He cast a loving glance in the direction of his wife and son.   
Narcissa was wearing pale pink robes, with her hair in an innocent   
bun. The perfect image of the worried young wife of a man on trial   
for a crime he didn't commit. Draco sat next to her in robes of   
emerald green, restlessly sucking his thumb. Some people spared the   
baby sympathetic looks while Draco sat there squirming in his   
seat.   
  
Eventually he took his thumb out of his mouth and   
whispered "tinkle," urgently to his mother.   
  
"I'll take him, " said Severus. He would not be called as a   
witness today. He'd been released due to "lack of evidence", and was   
consequently one of the few Death Eaters who was not on trial. This   
was due, of course, to the fact that he was a turncoat.   
  
He carried Draco out of the courtroom and set him down by the men's   
bathrooms in the foyer.   
  
"I can go to the bafroom by myself!" Draco said proudly. "You wait   
outthide," he told Severus in a voice so bossy and Lucius-like that   
Severus snorted into his hand. Draco toddled out a few minutes   
later, needing help with his zipper. Severus had barely finished   
fixing his clothing when Draco squealed delightedly and took off.   
  
A harried woman was seated on a bench near the door. She had a baby   
in her arms, a tuft of red hair stuck out of the bundle of pink   
blankets. Another child, a little red haired boy about Draco's age   
was playing with a puzzle on the floor and two other red haired   
boys, twins, about four or five, ran around the foyer, yelling.   
  
"Baby," Draco ran toward the woman and her children.   
  
"Draco, come back here."  
  
"Baby!"  
  
"Your son?" the woman asked as Severus arrived, slightly out of   
breath.   
  
"No, a friend's. I apologize for him."  
  
"Oh, I don't mind."  
  
"I hold?" Draco asked.   
  
" I'm sorry, dear, she's too little for you to hold right now. "  
  
"M Ron. " said the little red haired boy. "N' that's m'sister,   
Gininnny."  
  
"I'm Draco."  
  
Severus moved a few feet away as the boys entered into the two year   
old's equivalent of an animated conversation. He wrapped his arms   
around his thin frame and tried to ignore the woman. He didn't like   
the way she looked at him, knowingly, the way a mother looks at   
someone.   
  
"My Arthur is testifying later today, "the woman said. "It's a   
shame, really. All of this tragedy."  
  
"Yes," Severus nodded absently.   
  
"You're so thin, would you like a biscuit?" she rummaged through her oversized quilted handbag.   
  
"No, thank you."  
  
"Your friend's boy is adorable."  
  
//I wish she's stop trying to be friendly//Severus tried to ignore her.  
  
"He should model."  
  
"I believe he does. His parents are not ones to waste an opportunity to show off."  
  
"Draco!" Narcissa cried. She walked toward them quickly and snatched   
Draco away. People were starting to pour out of the courtroom for   
the recess, and Narcissa looked around in a panic. "Stay away from   
those people!"  
  
"Narcissa,"Severus interrupted. "What's going on?"  
  
"We don't associate with Weasleys. Be grateful that I saw them   
before Lucius did. "  
  
"What would he have done?"  
  
"You know him as well as I do,"Narcissa said.   
  
"Please, enlighten me. "  
  
Narcissa just looked at him sadly and walked away.   
  
"Narcissa, dear?" Lucius approached, a tight-lipped smile on his   
face. "Does Draco have something to tell me?"  
  
He took Draco out of Narcissa's arms.   
  
"Draco? Don't lie to me."  
  
"Been good!"   
  
"You made a new friend today, didn't you? Why won't you tell Daddy   
about your friend?" Lucius' voice was pleasant, on the surface. But   
a current of menace lurked underneath.   
  
"I payed with Won Reasely, " Draco whispered. His lower lip was   
trembling.   
  
"Daddy is very, very angry with you. You were told not to play with   
strangers. "  
  
"He my friend!"  
  
"He is not your friend. His Mummy and Daddy are bad people, who want   
to lock your Daddy up. Do you want your Daddy locked up?"  
  
"No, "Draco said in a small voice. He was trembling obviously now.   
  
"You've disobeyed me again, haven't you? You know how angry that   
makes me. "  
  
"Yeth, Daddy."   
  
"You're a bad boy, and I'll have to punish you when we get home. "  
  
"Yeth, Daddy."   
  
There was nothing Severus could do to stop it. He felt that familiar   
pang of helplessness. Severus made up his mind, that if he could not   
stop Lucius from abusing his son, he could at least be there to   
comfort Draco afterward. What was his strange attachement to this little baby?   
They shared no blood relation, and had only spent a few days together in the   
course   
Draco's lifetime. Perhaps it was because he was getting a first hand look at all   
of   
this, or because Draco had accepted him as he was, and had not been afraid of   
him or  
been repulsed by him?  
  
**  
  
"Please, sir,"Severus pleaded. "You must let me go. "  
  
Dumbledore folded his hands on the desk and frowned.   
  
"You're here for your own protection, Severus. I can't allow you to   
leave in the middle of the night to sneak into Malfoy Manor. I know   
Draco is close to your heart, but I will not have you take risks to   
protect him. "  
  
"I am going, "Severus said, "whether you allow it or not. The child   
needs someone. "  
  
"Very well then,"Dumbledore sighed. "I wish you luck, as always. "  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
  
Severus Apparated into Draco's bedroom later that same night. He was   
afraid for the boy, and would be unable to rest until he knew   
whether Lucius had hurt him badly. Lucius had been such a fool to teach him   
how to disarm the wards around Malfoy Manor.   
  
Draco was sitting on his bed, wearing a white nightdress. He was   
clutching a stuffed elephant and crying softly.   
  
No. Damnit, Lucius! How could he not appreciate and treasure this   
beautiful, precious child? Beating someone so small and helpless was   
despicable. Severus would never think of himself as a kind, or   
generous, or loving person, but he had carefully drawn lines of what   
was acceptable and what was not. Hurting children was not on his   
list of honorable behavior, and Draco was a special little boy-  
couldn't Lucius see that?   
  
Draco raised his small chin and his tear filled gray eyes widened.   
  
"Snafe?"  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Daddy hitted me!" Draco whimpered.   
  
He gathered Draco in his arms and rocked him. Draco pressed his   
warm, wet cheek against Severus' face.   
  
"Shhh, hush."  
  
"I'm bad, I'm bad, I'm bad..,"  
  
"You are not. " He pulled back so that he could see Draco's   
face. "You're a good boy. A bit high strung, and volatile, and   
certainly not that bright, but you are a good boy. "  
  
"You lub me?" Draco sniffed.  
  
"I love you."   
  
"Why Daddy hate me?"  
  
"He doesn't hate you,"Severus stroked his hair and kissed the top of   
Draco's head. "I realize that you're too young to understand, but   
your Daddy has severe mental problems. I'm almost sure of it. He   
doesn't yet understand that you're a real person, and that you   
aren't a toy for him to play with and then discard. He gets angry when he's   
reminded that you have your own, real personality. " Severus stopped   
talking, after he realized that Draco didn't understand one word of   
what he was saying.   
  
He settled Draco in his lap and rocked the boy until he fell   
asleep. When Draco's eyes had finally closed, and his breathing   
evened out, Severus tucked him back into bed and Disaparrated.   
  
  
**  
  
  
[ Click here to report possible abuse to staff ] 1. Default Chapter2.   
Chapter Two 


	3. Chapter Three

Two years later  
  
Severus untied the small, white envelope from the string that bound it to the owl's leg.   
  
  
Dearest Severus,  
  
Draco has really taken to you. He's been asking for you ever since you left our home last month. I'm writing to see if you'd like to come up for a weekend, if the old Mudblood lover will let you?  
  
Eagerly awaiting your reply,   
  
Hugsies  
Nar.   
  
  
"Hugsies?" He was surprised she didn't dot her Is with little hearts. What a profoundly silly woman. Not any smarter or more mature than when she was 14 and transferred to Hogwarts. Narcissa had been at Beauxbatons for three years, since her father was the British Ambassador to the French Ministry of Magic. She never let anyone forget it.   
  
He remembered with a frown, the conversation he'd had with her in the solarium the day of Lucius' trial.   
  
"Why do you stay with him?" Severus asked.   
  
"Why should I leave?" She retorted. "Do you have a problem with my husband?" Narcissa plucked a few notes on the pianoforte and Severus pressed his own designated set of keys at the other end.   
  
"He's too rough with Draco."  
  
"Lucius is a disciplinarian. Just because he believes in taking a firm hand doesn't mean he abuses our son."  
  
"I think he goes too far. You as good as told me he beats Draco. And both of us know he's capable of that."  
  
"He loves Draco," Narcissa stopped playing and nervously adjusted her sheets of music." And anyway, it's not your business what goes on in our home."  
  
"My God, Narcissa, when will you stop making excuses for him?" Severus protested.   
  
"Never," she shrugged. "It benefits me to keep quiet. " She smiled and ran a hand through his hair affectionately. "You're so naïve for an ex Death Eater, Sev. Lucius Malfoy is worth twenty million Galleons. I like my lifestyle, and I like my social position. I won't give this, she gestured around the room, up for anything. And if I were to leave Lucius, not only would I lose his money, do you really think he'd let me get custody of Draco? I love my baby almost as much as I love money."  
  
Tonight, Severus was standing awkwardly in the middle of a party. He'd never been interested in partying, or in socializing much at all. But being friends with the Malfoys required him to attend their Valentines' Day party. He'd opted out of most of the embarrassing games, such as Apple Passing, (people passed an apple back and forth using only their chins), and Naked Blind Man's Bluff. Earlier in the evening, the Malfoys had brought four year old Draco out dressed in a short white toga and a pair of gold wings. He passed out Valentines and sweets to the guests, smiling and carrying on charming banter with them.   
  
Severus was relieved to see there were no visible bruises on Draco.   
  
"And what have you been up to lately, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked the boy, who was perched in his lap. "Your Mum tells me you're in preschool?"  
  
"Yup," Draco said, "I go to Mrs. Finnegan's class. We have a play house."  
  
"And what have you learned at school so far?"  
  
"Umm," Draco pretended to think, "I learnt to write my name, and the days of the week and all about the weather."  
  
"You must be top in the class."   
  
"An' I'm a model now," Draco was eager to continue giving all his news. "I put on clothes and a man took my picture."  
  
"Why would you want to do a ridiculous thing like that?"  
  
"Cause," Draco peered up at him, wide eyed. "It makes Mummy proud. She likes me when I'm pretty."  
  
"Being pretty is not the most important thing, Draco. "  
  
"Yes it is! " Draco giggled. "You don't understand, you're ugly,"  
  
"Draco!" Narcissa laughed. "He's blunt, just like his Daddy. "  
  
"I'm blunt, "said Severus, "You people are rude. "  
  
"It's considered even ruder to comment upon the rudeness of others, " Narcissa pointed out. Lucius snapped his fingers from across the room.   
  
"Draco, come here. "  
  
"Daddy, I'm mingling!"  
  
"NOW."  
  
Draco wandered off, and Seveus saw Lucius take Draco by the arm and begin lecturing him harshly. They weren't too far away and he over heard scraps of conversation.   
  
"You're too big to sit on Professor Snape's lap."  
  
"He doesn't mind, " Draco pouted.   
  
"I don't want you sitting on grownup people's laps anymore, especially if they're not me, do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy."  
  
"It's time for you to go to bed."  
  
"Daddy, I'm not tired."  
  
"Yes, you are," said Lucius. "Your eyelids are drooping. " He swung a squealing Draco into his arms and carried him off.   
  
  
Severus stood by the punchbowl, praying that no one would touch him or talk to him. He wasn't glamorous or glittering or bird brained enough to have much to say to any of these people.   
  
"You're not having fun," Lucius stated.   
  
"You deprived me of the only person I whose company I care to be in tonight. "  
  
"What about Nar and I?" Lucius said in a phony hurt voice.   
  
"You don't count. Why did you tell Draco he couldn't sit with me?"  
  
"Because he's too old to sit on stranger's laps. "  
  
"And I'm not a stranger."  
  
"Yes, well, Draco is too physically affectionate with adults he doesn't know very well. I'm only concerned for his safety. "  
  
"And that includes me?"   
  
"Severus, with your, er- particular leanings, it's not very wise to be holding little boys on your lap."  
  
Severus put down his punch cup slowly; it was a good thing the paper container was empty, because he crushed it in his fist.   
  
"It's because I'm gay? "  
  
"Er-"  
  
"I am attracted to MEN who are over the age of consent. I am not a child molester or a pedophile. If I were, would Dumbledore be giving me a job teaching Potions at Hogwarts?"  
  
Lucius stepped back, his hands raised to show he meant no harm.   
  
"I didn't mean anything by it!"   
  
"I think you're more concerned that he'll grow up like his mother," said Severus. Narcissa was currently completely drunk and hanging all over Macnair.   
  
"Why do you think I'm so strict with Draco?" said Lucius. He spared a disappointed, contemptuous glance at Narcissa and turned away from the spectacle.   
  
Severus managed to finally get away from the party an hour or two later, and found himself in the study examining the Malfoy book collection. He heard quiet breathing coming from somewhere in the room. Away from the doors and   
the bookshelf, a sofa faced the windows. A few strands of pale, blond hair were draped over a pillow.  
  
"I thought your father sent you to bed," he said. Draco popped up, his hair tousled and a mischievous grin on his face.   
  
"I snucked back down," Draco smirked.   
  
"I think you should go back to bed,"  
  
"I can't sleep. I had a bad dream."  
  
Severus sat down next to Draco, careful to keep some distance between them.   
  
"Do you want to tell me what about? I'm very good at making bad things go away, you know."  
  
Draco bit his lower lip and shook his little blond head.   
  
"Daddy said not to tell. If-if I tell, then I'll be bad and you'll make me go away too. "  
  
"You will never, ever be so bad that I would make you go away," Severus told him firmly.   
  
Draco leaned forward and sucked on his index finger as if he wanted to say something. He settled for laying his head in Severus' lap instead.   
  
"Draco, does your Daddy touch you inappropriately?"  
  
"What does 'inappropriately', mean?"  
  
"Does he touch your private parts, when he's not washing you?"  
  
"No," Draco frowned.   
  
//My mind must be jumping to conclusions then,//Severus thought. //I'm willing to believe any evil of Lucius, even that worst of worst crimes. He'd never do it, would he?//   
  
  
**  
  
  
When he'd made the decision to go into teaching, he'd thought he  
enjoyed children. But seven years later, Severus had since realized that while one child, whose parent is in the next room, can be fun to play with for  
a few minutes, ten to twenty teenagers who were miles away from  
their parents could be quite another matter.  
  
In other words, first day back and he had a headache already. So he  
wasn't pleased to hear someone knocking on his door at 11 o'clock  
that evening.  
  
"Come in" he snarled. Draco entered and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Professor, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Very well, sit down."  
  
Draco took a seat at Snape's small tea table and folded his hands in  
his lap, staring down at his fingers.  
  
"I want to go home, sir," he said tremulously.  
  
"I'm sure it's just first day jitters. Everyone gets homesick at  
some point during their first year," Severus told him. As much as he  
liked Draco, he was hoping the boy would take this answer, and go  
back to bed. "Give it a month, and if you still want to go home, I  
will talk to the headmaster."  
  
"No, no, I'm not homesick. I'd rather be here than at home, except-  
except everyone here hates me!" Draco blurted out.  
  
"I'm sure that isn't true."  
  
"Don't patronize me," Draco said. "Even my so called friends are only  
with me because our parents belong to the same club. People don't  
want to be my friends, they're just afraid of me. "  
  
"You're lonely?"  
  
Draco nodded and Severus could see him struggling not to cry. Draco  
had changed a lot from the sparkling, vivacious little boy he used  
to be. Now he seemed more world weary and generally unhappy. And  
clearly, even that was just a front for how miserable he truly was.  
Poor boy. He had every material thing a wizard child could want and  
no one to share it with. It was a rough age to begin with, even rougher when a child entered their preteen years with marks against them.  
  
"Drink some of this, its got honey," Severus poured Draco a cup of  
tea and pressed it into his thin fingers. He'd made sure to put  
plenty of comforting and calming herbs in the mixture, which he'd  
made himself. There were benefits to being a Potions master. But no  
need to let too many people find out that he went around making  
soothing herbal teas. It would damage his reputation as a heartless  
bastard.  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"How are you finding the rest of your time here? Are you keeping up  
with your schoolwork?"  
  
"I'm really good at flying class," Draco's entire face lit up. "I can't wait `til I can play Quidditch."  
  
"The House team does need some fresh blood. How is your father?"  
  
"He's been really busy. I hardly see him at all now, and when I do, he's in a bad mood,"Draco confessed.   
  
"Does he still hit you?"  
  
Draco nodded.   
  
"But I know now when to stay out of his way, and if I manage to survive one of his mood swings, he buys me something for being so good."  
  
"And your mother?"  
  
Draco studied his teacup for a second.   
  
"She's the same. Drinks too much, sleeps around, shops all day. What else is there to tell?"  
  
"Mmmhmm." They talked some more, the conversation drifting slowly into duller topics, until Severus caught Draco yawning out of the corner of his eye. The tea was having its desired affect.  
  
"I think it's time you returned to your dorm," he said.  
  
Draco stood and impulsively hugged Severus around the upper abdomen, which was as high as the eleven year old could reach. He felt strangely warm and pleased by this, Severus rarely got hugs, especially from children. It never ceased to surprise him that Draco approached him so easily.  
  
"G'night, sir."  
  
"Good night, Mr. Malfoy, " He hadn't really solved Draco's problem, merely made the child feel physically better. But he had seven years to work with Draco, and that was plenty of time. 


	4. Chapter Four

TITLE: Hands Clean pt 4 By: Sheila Bailey Email: freerose28@hotmail.com Rated: PG13 (for implied child rape)  
  
A Year Later  
  
Gilderoy Lockhart's face beamed up at Severus from the glossy book jackets outside Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"New teacher!", "I want you to show him around the school, Severus!" What had Dumbledore been thinking? This glittery, big toothed airhead was the new DADA teacher? Lockhart was trying to get Harry Potter to pose for a picture with him, and Severus smiled grimly.  
  
There are downsides to celebrity, Potter.  
  
He spent a few minutes at the Leaky Cauldron, where he was joined by the Malfoys. Draco looked sullen and Lucius had a large bruise over his eye.  
  
"What happened?" Severus asked, surprised to see Lucius looking less than perfect.  
  
"Encyclopedia of Toadstools," Lucius said shortly.  
  
"Father got into a fistfight with Weasley's dad. "  
  
"Draco, quiet."  
  
"Can you buy me a beer?"  
  
"No."  
  
"When's Mother coming?"  
  
"Draco, I don't know!" Lucius snapped. "Say another word, and Merlin help me, I will smack you!"  
  
Draco muttered something and opened one of his new books to flip through the pages. Narcissa floated in a few minutes later, fresh from the salon. Draco stood, and kissed her, European style, on both cheeks. Watching all three of them, Severus thought he saw a flicker of anger in Lucius' eyes.  
  
**  
  
"And this is the library, it has a restricted section which students are not allowed in wihtout a signed note from a teacher. If you'll follow me, I'll show you the staff room. " Severus walked quickly, half hoping Lockhart would get lost or accidentally caught on one of the staircases in mid change.  
  
No such luck.  
  
"Oh, this is lovely, so cozy, "Lockhart blathered. "It reminds me greatly of my flat in Norway, when I finished off the legendary Troll of Harga. "  
  
Professor Mcgonagall was sipping tea at one of the tables, and looked up as they entered.  
  
"I am just giving Gilderoy Lockhart a tour of the castle, "Severus said with a grim smile. "Dumbledore has insisted he be shown around."  
  
"I'm sure you're having a wonderful time, "Mcgonagall said, with a twinkle in her eye and a barely surpressed smirk.  
  
Severus glared at her and stalked off.  
  
"Come along, then. I have to show you the third floor."  
  
Draco was waiting sullenly in his office when Severus returned from his tour.  
  
"Don't play with that, "Severus said absently. Draco quickly returned the green glass snake sculpture to the desk. "What h ave you done this time?"  
  
"Got in a fight."  
  
"With whom?"  
  
"Weasley."  
  
"That wasn't wise."  
  
"I don't care," Draco said petulantly. "I hate him."  
  
"You may hate him all you want, but I'm very dissapointed in you for resorting to his low level. " Severus sat down at his desk and folded his hands.  
  
"I don't know why I hate him, "Draco confessed. " I just do. Whenever I look at him, I want to punch him in the face."  
  
"Everyone has someone like that, "Severus felt exactly the same way about Lockhart. "The idea, is to rise above it. Slytherins are ALWAYS above it. Slytherins don't brawl in public. "  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"I want you to be proud of me."  
  
"Draco, I want to be proud of you as well."  
  
A Year Later  
  
"I don't think I will, thanks, "Draco Malfoy sneered at the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Today, they were supposed to be learning to deal with boggarts, nasty creatures who lurked in dark spaces, ready to become whatever the victim most feared.  
  
"It's part of today's lesson, Mr. Malfoy, "Remus Lupin told him. The Slytherins were his worst and most difficult DADA class. They seemed predisposed to hate him for any number of reasons. Draco fixed him with a cool stare and sat down in an armchair, pointedly refusing to join the group.  
  
"I'll see you after class, Malfoy, "Remus said as Pansy Parkinson stepped up to face the boggart. After class, Draco sauntered up to him, bored and irritable.  
  
"How many points are you taking off?" He asked.  
  
"None. " Remus hoped his idea would work. "None, if you try the lesson now. I know you can do it, in fact, you're probably more capable of doing this than anyone else in your group. I'm assuming that you didn't want to do it because you couldn't let the others see whatever it is you happen to be afraid of. So, do the lesson now, or leave and I really will take points away."  
  
Draco, to his surprise, nodded. The boy gripped his wand tightly and took a deep breath. Remus opened the cabinet, and the formidable figure of Lucius Malfoy stepped out. He was dressed in billowing red robes, his gray eyes flashing angrily as he raised a fist. Draco's eyes bugged out for a second before he pointed his wand and yelled "RIDIKULOUS!" as Lucius ballooned out to three hundred pounds and his skinny legs collapsed underneath him.  
  
Draco turned to Remus and smiled thinly.  
  
"Can I go now?"  
  
"Yes, of course. And ten points to Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy." When Draco had gone, Remus sat down at the table and rubbed his fingers against his temple.  
  
**  
  
"It doesn't surprise me in the slightest that Malfoy saw his father. They have quite an antagonistic relationship. "  
  
Severus stirred his tea with a spoon and frowned.  
  
"I thought Draco might be..abused?" Remus ventured.  
  
"Might be? I've seen the bruises, Lupin. And Malfoy keeps his son so lonely and miserable and confused that-"  
  
"He has painfully low self esteem?"  
  
"I was talking, Lupin. Kindly do not interrupt me."  
  
"I feel strangely protective toward him, "Remus mused. "I know its odd, but.."  
  
"It's not your job to protect him, it's mine, "Severus snapped.  
  
"I'll see you later, Snape,"Lupin said. Severus was aware that he had said something to hurt his colleague, but he didn't feel like apologizing. Lupin stood and walked out, leaving Severus sitting at the staff room table, lost in his own memories.  
  
A tiny, pale face peeking out from behind his father's robes. Huge gray eyes, watching Severus in fear.  
  
"He's feeling shy, "Narcissa explained. "Come on, Draco. There's nothing to be frightened of."  
  
"Mummy, who dat?" Draco squeaked.  
  
"This is Professor Snape, he's Daddy's friend,"Lucius pulled Draco out from behind him. "Where are your manners?"  
  
"Hi,"Draco whispered, he smiled tentatively and reached out a small hand. Severus grasped the warm little fingers, which felt so soft in his own larger hand.  
  
"Hello, Draco."  
  
He felt an instant connection with this small boy, no connection he'd ever felt before, or after with any child. He'd spend countless hours reading to Draco, helping to bath him and brush his hair, and taking him for walks in the rain. Draco wore a yellow slicker and boots, and held a small yellow umbrella (with ducks on it) while he would jump in puddles and gleefully splash Severus.  
  
What had happened to make Draco so bitter, mean and angry? Certainly, as Remus had guessed, Draco was being physically abused. But Severus had done everything in his power to help Draco-and it didn't seem to be having any effect. Draco was like his own child, it pained him phyiscally to know that Draco was hurting, despite his attitude toward the rest of the world.  
  
Was there another secret in the Malfoy family? Something had been gnawing at his subconscious for a long time and one particular memory only reinforced the fear.  
  
He was at Malfoy Manor, the day of Draco's sixth birthday party.  
  
All Draco's horrible little friends had left by 8 p.m., and Draco was shepherded off to bed himself. Severus remained in the parlor, having brandy with the other adult guests. Lucius disappeared for a short time, when he came back; his "vibe" was off. Severus hadn't enough experience in this area to be able to sense what it was that was wrong. But Lucius seemed angry and secretive, and began hinting that he wanted his guests to leave.  
  
"May I go up and say good night to Draco?" Severus asked.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea. Our little prince is sleeping peacefully in his royal bed. "  
  
"I'll just be a minute. "  
  
"I'd rather not have him disturbed, "Lucius said stiffly.  
  
Of course, Severus apparated back to the manor as soon as he'd pretended to leave. Draco's candles were burning low in their sconces; a light summer breeze blew the curtains at his semi open window.  
  
"Draco?" He whispered. There was no answer from the tiny form on the bed. He must be still asleep. Severus stepped closer, to plant a goodnight kiss on Draco's forehead.  
  
Draco was not asleep after all. He was lying on his side, facing the rest of the room, and lying there stiffly with his eyes wide and empty of any emotion. There were traces of tears drying on his pale cheeks.  
  
"Draco? "  
  
Draco flinched away from him.  
  
"Shh, shh, " Severus mumbled, rubbing Draco's back. "I won't hurt you. What happened? "  
  
"D-daddy.."Draco whimpered. He grabbed a fistful of his own blond hair and curled further in on himself, out of reach of Severus' hands.  
  
**  
  
"Professor Snape! Professor Snape!" Pansy said loudly, bursting into his office. "Draco's in the hospital wing!"  
  
He followed her, his black robes flapping out behind him and his heart thumping in his chest. Draco was lying on a bed, with his arm in a large bloody bandage, and he looked positively green.  
  
Hagrid stood nearby, twisting his hands together worriedly. He had been teaching his first Care of Magical Creatures class when it happened. According to Pansy, they had been working with hippogriffs, big, birdlike things that were extremely touchy.  
  
"I jus' wanted to make a good firs' class!"  
  
"Congratulations,"said Severus. "It seems to have made a big impression on the children."  
  
"That THING stabbed me,"Draco accused. "That hippogriff stuck it's claw in my arm! I thought I was dying."  
  
"You're not going to die, "Madam Pomphrey bustled over to fluff up his pillows. "Don't be silly."  
  
"My father will here about this, Professor Snape, will you owl him for me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I don't think those things should be inside a school,"Draco continued. "I couldn''ve lost my arm. Father is going to get very upset about this."  
  
"I'll owl him straightaway." While Lucius felt perfectly justfied in knocking Draco around, woe to anyone else who laid a finger on his son, human or animal. Of course, the incident had been entirely Draco's fault, but Severus didn't think it would be prudent to mention that. Despite all his hard work, Draco didn't listen. Unlike Severus, he wasn't naturally studious, and no lectures from the potions master, or beatings from his father could make him so.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Be careful with those beakers, Draco," Severus warned. He really didn't need to, Severus mused. Draco never dropped anything. He was born graceful and coordinated, even with his arm in a sling. In an unusual display of helpfulness, Draco was assisting him in cleaning the Potions room. At this point, he was washing out beakers and phials and organizing them on shelves.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes?" Severus looked up from his paperwork.  
  
"Do you really think they'll execute Buckbeak?"  
  
"If your father has anything to say about it, they will. You know he doesn't like to see you get hurt."  
  
Draco paused.  
  
"Good,"he said a little too quickly.  
  
"Some are saying that he bit you because you weren't paying attention in Hagrid's class."  
  
"Yeah..."Draco smiled.  
  
"You should pay attention in your classes. Yes,"he frowned at Draco," even Care of Magical Creatures. "  
  
"But-"  
  
"I want to see you succeed. I would like to have you leave school with the grades I know you can achieve. "  
  
"School is so hard!" Draco whined.  
  
"School is so hard,"Severus mimicked.His voice became sterner. "Everything is hard. Life is hard. School will either be the hardest thing in life you ever accomplish, or the easiest. Either way, you have to do it. "  
  
Draco was looking at the floor by this point, the half- washed beaker dangling from his hand.  
  
"I know, "he mumbled. Then he grinned. "What am I doing next?"  
  
"You may arrange the sample potions for my seventh year demonstrations, then we'll be done."  
  
Draco turned back to the cupboard, and Severus turned back to his inventory sheets. All was quiet for a few minutes, nothing but the gentle tinkling of glass being moved around was heard.  
  
Until the smash.  
  
"Oh, crap!" Draco yelled.  
  
Severus leapt to his feet and hurried over to the smoking pile of glass on his stone floor. Draco was bent over, slightly, and coughing.  
  
"It just slipped!"  
  
Severus grabbed him around the waist and yanked him back from the fumes.  
  
"Sit down here, "He instructed, pointing to a chair.  
  
Draco still didn't move. He stood there, glassy eyed and swaying, a slow red blush creeping into his cheeks. The spot on the floor was emitting a pale pink smoke.  
  
Severus covered his own mouth and nostrils with his sleeve, and extracted the white label from the pile of broken glass. The words "Love Potion : Demo" were written on it in his own handwriting. Love potions were forbidden at Hogwarts, but Severus always gave a demonstration to his seventh years, it was his one concession to the concept of "fun".  
  
"I-I feel-funny.."Draco stammered. He looked up at Severus with big, confused grey eyes.  
  
"You broke a love potion bottle." He tried to look Draco in the eye but Draco blushed and looked away. "Sit here while I clean up."  
  
As he went to clean the mess, he felt eyes watching him. Draco gave a little gasp when he bent over to inspect the damage. When he returned to the chair after having fixed the damage with his wand, Draco was staring at him in a worshipful way.  
  
"Professor Snape..?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
He was unprepared for the soft pink lips pressed firmly against his own. Draco was a very, very good kisser. Too good for someone who was only thirteen. Severus found this very disturbing, and he fought against the idea that it actually felt good. No, Draco was a child, beautiful and precocious but a child all the same. And he'd never even entertained the thought of doing with the boy, the things Draco seemed to want to do. But in a year or two..oh, would he be able to feel the same way?  
  
"Draco, stop!"  
  
"Why?" Draco panted."I'm not a baby anymore and I want you, please, Professor, it's not wrong!"  
  
"You're not in control of yourself."  
  
"What's happening to me?" Draco pleaded. "I'm so-" he clung to Severus' arm.  
  
"Aroused? It's the potion, Draco. Nothing more than that." He tried to peel Draco's fingers away from his arm.  
  
"But.."  
  
"The potion,"Severus said firmly. "Whatever you're experiencing isn't real. "  
  
"Do you not find me attractive? I know you must like me, and Father says you're gay, why don't you want to touch me?"  
  
Lucius could rot in hell for revealing that to Draco. He had no right! Severus cupped Draco's chin in his hands and made Draco meet his eyes.  
  
"I'm your teacher. I could be fired for even having this conversation with you. "When Draco was little, Severus would have stroked his hair, or rubbed his back or pulled Draco into his lap and rocked him to calm the boy down. Now he didn't know where to put his hands. "Whether I'm gay or not has nothing to do with it. Neither does the fact that I like you as a friend, and that you are by far, my favorite student. If I took advantage of you right now, I would be hurting you and I don't want that. Understand?"  
  
Severus retrieved the bottle of antidote from his desk drawer. He poured some into a little cup and gave it to Draco.  
  
"Drink this."  
  
Obediantly, Draco swallowed it, making a face as he did so.  
  
"Did I just make a total idiot out of myself?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Draco laughed.  
  
"What did I do? Try to come onto you or something?"  
  
"Or something, "Severus agreed.  
  
** 


	5. Chapter Five

Hands Clean pt 5  
  
  
  
"So, how have you been?" Narcissa asked. She looked a little flushed as she handed him a china tea cup and a plate of biscuits. He took one and smiled at her. No wonder she was flushed, he was early for his weekend visit. He must have surprised her while she was exersising.  
  
"We've had our hands full at the school. Tri Wizard Tournament, you know. "  
  
"Yes, it was a horrible tragedy, "she nodded. "Those poor Diggorys. And the Dark Lord has returned to power?"  
  
"That's what is rumored. The Potter boy claims to have seen the whole thing."  
  
Narcissa opened her eyes in an unconvincing "innocent" expression.  
  
"Really? I do hope Lucius won't pay too high a price for not remaining loyal. " She glanced over at the portrait of Draco which sat on her sitting room table. Draco wore the cupid costume from when he was four.  
  
"Lucius will pay it, whatever the cost, "Severus frowned. Narcissa seemed to brighten at this thought and glanced at the photo again.  
  
"Yes, he will."  
  
"Where is Lucius?"  
  
"Gone off on Ministry work, of course. He needs to be there now more than ever. "  
  
Severus nodded. Of course. It was necessary to prove that Lucius wasn't still a Death Eater, even though he was.  
  
"Where's Draco got to?"  
  
She seemed annoyed at the question and her face looked flushed.  
  
"I honestly don't know. He rarely tells me where he's going anymore. Teenagers, " she added with a tinkly laugh.  
  
"This is lovely tea, Narcissa but I'm a bit tired. Would you mind if I took a nap?"  
  
"No, no, go ahead. " Narcissa waved an arm toward the doorway. It was really just an excuse for Severus to poke around the Malfoys' things. Something felt terribly wrong today, he just wanted a chance to investigate himself. The library doors were unlocked, one swung outwards a few inches, carelessly left there. Someone had left this room in a hurry. Severus slipped inside and looked around. Not much seemed all that different from the many times he'd been in this room. Except for the pink and white photo album placed open on the desk. And the rancid smell of sex in the air. Severus peered closer at the album.  
  
The first picture was of Draco, age 4. It was a variation of the one on the sitting room table, only less innocent. Severus would never have noticed the difference if he hadn't spent as much time with perverts and evil people as he had. There were four or five photos pasted under the plastic wrap on each page. As Severus turned the pages, he noticed that they grew more and more blatantly erotic as Draco got older. The page of photos of 15 year old Draco was obvious, hardcore pornography. The other man in the picture was not someone he recognized. Severus had the urge to vomit. Not because he'd never seen those acts before, but because it was Draco. Little Draco Malfoy, in moving wizard photos, doing things he shouldn't even know about yet.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco cried. He was standing in the doorway, shock evident in his eyes. Shock, and humiliation as he s strode forward and made a grab for the book. He shoved it into a drawer and glared defiantly at Severus.  
  
"Don't look at those!"  
  
"Draco-"  
  
"Don't' look!" Draco practically shouted. Beyond mortified, the boy was shaking. He sank down on the couch and covered his face.  
  
"Draco, what are these?" Where did they come from? Who took them, did you consent? He wanted to ask, but couldn't. In addition to no longer knowing where to put his hands, he also didn't know in what direction he was supposed to look now.  
  
"Don't stare at me!"  
  
"I wasn't staring at you, "Severus said softly.  
  
"I bet you want to, though. I bet you want to look,"Draco's voice grew breathier. He stood and walked toward Severus, toying with the buttons on his shirt. Draco stopped in front of him and looked up through his eyelashes. "Don't you want to try it for yourself? C'mon, what do I have to do to keep this from, y'know, getting out?" There was alcohol on his breath.  
  
"Think of who it is you're speaking to. " Severus felt uncomfortable, trapped, blindsided by this twisted, broken child.  
  
"Why should I trust you more than anyone else, hmm? I can think of so many people who would love to get their hands on my dirty little secret, and after all, "he ran a finger down Severus' chest. "You aren't to be trusted, are you? I know all about you."  
  
"What do you know about me?"  
  
Draco laughed harshly and flopped back on the couch.  
  
"Oh, everything, Severus. Everything. I'm a whore, and it's really quite amazing the things people will tell whores. You see, they're all under the impression that we're stupid, that a bed is some sort of Muggle confessional. It's not. "  
  
"I've never betrayed or mistreated you. "  
  
"How long until you do? My mother didn't wait very long at all. "  
  
Severus had no answer for that. But he was willing to try.  
  
"She fears Lucius, it may not have been right, but the blame can't be solely laid at her feet. Whatever was done to you-"  
  
Draco snorted into the couch cushion he held in his arms.  
  
"You think my father is responsible for all of this?"  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter Six

Hands Clean pt 6 (or seven, or eight, or whatever) I've discovered why I'm so mixed up as to what part this is, I had originally written a Part Five that I decided I didn't like, so I took it down from ff.net. I've taken the parts I liked out of the first Pt 5, and rewoven them into this Pt 6.  
  
**  
  
"What are you saying?" Severus demanded.  
  
"I dunno. I'm drunk, you see. I shouldn't have said anything at all probably," his laugh was shrill. "And if you still don't take what I offered, you're as fucked up as the rest of us. "  
  
But he didn't want to do those things to Draco.  
  
"I'm not interested in used goods, "Severus heard himself say, much to his own shock. He'd never spoken so harshly to Draco before. Draco was angering him for some reason, the way he kept pushing, the way he seemed to think that Severus would ever, ever be the type to do what Draco was insinuating.  
  
"You need to leave my house. Leave my house now." D raco looked up at him with big, sad eyes and bruised lips. "First you're going to let me make an assurance that you'll never tell about me to anyone."  
  
"Draco, grammatically speaking, that sentence makes no sense. "  
  
"I think I could like it, if it was with you.."  
  
"You don't like it?"  
  
Draco realized his mistake immediately and tried to backtrack. He couldn't bargain anymore.  
  
"You have to go now, "he whispered. His eyes got huge, frantic and nervous. "Believe me, Professor, you don't want to know anything more than you already do!"  
  
"Draco?" an older male voice bellowed. "Where are you?"  
  
"Father!" Draco hissed. "Home early!"  
  
"Draco-what?"  
  
"He can't know!" Draco hurried out of the room, straightening his robes and his hair, whispering a Breathe Better spell on his way.  
  
"What took you so long?" Severus heard Lucius snap.  
  
"Father, Severus is here early.."  
  
"Where's your mother?"  
  
"She's sleeping, she was tired-"  
  
"Tired from what? "  
  
Draco let out a strangled whimper.  
  
"What have I told you about-" Severus heard their voices fade away, as if they were walking toward the other end of the house.  
  
**  
  
Draco did not appear at dinner, and Severus missed him. Conversation was stilted, Lucius was in a short-tempered mood and he and Narcissa kept exchanging pointed remarks at each other.  
  
"You spoil him, "Lucius accused.  
  
"He's worthy of being spoiled. We have a beautiful son."  
  
"You never stop reminding me of that. You've doted on him since his birth- you even stopped-"Narcissa glared at Lucius before he could finish his cryptic sentence.  
  
"Is it so wrong for a mother to love her little boy?"  
  
"When it takes her attention away from her husband, and her son's attention away from his father. "  
  
"Who's the spoiled baby now?" Narcissa smirked.  
  
"I'm the one who bothers to discipline him. "  
  
"I have other ways of dealing with Draco, "said Narcissa. "And don't think for one minute I'm not capable of imparting discipline as well. "  
  
"Do you have time, in between your boyfriends? And his "modeling" career?"  
  
"Excuse me, please, "Severus mumbled. He left the dining room and went upstairs to say goodnight to Draco. The boy was asleep in his blue and white bedroom. He was curled up in the middle of his bed, and hadn't bothered to change into pajamas. A nasty bruise had formed on one pale cheek.  
  
"Severus?" Draco asked. Confused grey eyes were watching him, the sleepy boy pulled a blanket over himself as if he didn't want Severus to see his body. He was fully clothed, but in sleepy Draco logic it probably made sense.  
  
"Lucius hit you again?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"M-mmm. Mother-he's jealous. It's not my fault, jus' wanted her to love me too."  
  
"She does."  
  
Draco flinched.  
  
"That's the problem, "he murmured.  
  
**  
  
During the previous year, there had been a Yule Ball in honor of the Tri Wizard Tournament. The only part of the evening that really stood out in Snape's mind was what had happened with Draco.  
  
"He looks like you, " Professor Mcgonagall told Severus.  
  
"He does not!" Severus protested. Draco's Yule Ball robes were black velvet and covered every inch of his body from ankles to neck. Privately, Severus thought Draco looked quite handsome, although he seemed to be having a miserable time. Pansy put a hand on Draco's arm, and he shook her off and left the Great Hall.  
  
Severus followed him, and found Draco sitting on a bench halfway down the path outside.  
  
"You're morose tonight. "  
  
"Am I?" Draco asked listlessly.  
  
"You should be with your date. Pansy likes you, I'm sure of it."  
  
"I don't like her-"Draco let out a breath. "Not like that. "  
  
"Not interested in girls yet? It's important to remember, "Severus faltered, he'd never been called upon to give this speech to a child before. " that everyone grows up at their own pace. Don't be discouraged if all your friends think about sex and you don't."  
  
Draco stared at him.  
  
"Were you taken over by aliens? " he demanded. " Of course I think about sex. I'm 14. It's only that-I don't think about girls."  
  
"Oh." Severus sat on the bench.  
  
"Am I gay?"  
  
"Only you know that for sure."  
  
"I think I am. Only I'm afraid to tell Father, and I don't want to get beat up. "  
  
"No one will beat you up. "Severus frowned, "I lie, that's probably quite likely. "  
  
"I liked it when we kissed last year. Will you kiss me again? Now that you know I don't mind?"  
  
Severus sighed.  
  
"Find a boy your own age, Draco. I'm the wrong man for you, believe me."  
  
"I'm not a baby and I know what I want!" Draco cried. He lept to his feet, trembling all over. "I know a lot more than you think I do. " He ran away into the darkness, leaving Severus puzzling over what Draco had meant by that. Now, he knew of course. He had a much clearer idea of why Draco was so knowledgeable about sex.  
  
**  
  
Potter and Granger were giggling over something in the hallway. Whatever it was, it was some big secret. As Severus strode past on his way to class he heard Potter say,  
  
"Imagine, Muggles! Don't they hate Muggles? Why would he go and make a Muggle video?"  
  
"I don't know, "Granger replied. "But it was showing on satellite tv over the hols, this really obscure porn channel. "  
  
"Porn?" Weasley asked as he joined them. They wandered behind Severus into the potions classroom, still chattering. "Hermione likes porn?"  
  
"I can like it if I want!" Granger sniffed. "Gay porn is kind of hot. "  
  
"Ron, you'll never guess who Hermione saw porn of ! "  
  
"Malfoy, "Weasley said wickedly.  
  
"Not just any porn, Muggle porn!"  
  
"Gay Muggle porn, "Potter added. Weasley hooted.  
  
"That's rich!"  
  
Draco was already seated at his table, quietly writing down the notes Severus had chalked on the blackboard. Weasley made a sucking noise at him, Draco gave him a puzzled frown and went back to work.  
  
There was a note being passed around the classroom while the students worked on their Energy potions. Almost silent laughter made its way among the students. Some were making those same sucking noises. Somebody moaned in Draco's general direction, which sent everyone into fits of giggling again.  
  
"Thomas!" Severus barked. He snatched the note out of Dean Thomas' hand and unfolded it. He did not read it aloud, once he saw what was printed. "30 points from Gryffindor for passing notes, talking during the lesson, and.. "he smiled his meanest, coldest smirk, "sexual harassment. Do it again and I will report the author of the note to Headmaster Dumbledore."  
  
Draco had never looked up from his work, but he was biting his lip hard. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Severus was almost to the door of his office when Draco grabbed him by the sleeve.  
  
"Professor!"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do I have something on my face?"  
  
Severus unlocked the door to his office and stepped inside, Draco followed.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why is everyone laughing at me?"  
  
"Ohh. Draco. You'd better sit down."  
  
"All day long, people kept making sex noises at me, and groping me. I didn't think you'd want me to disrupt the class-by-turning around and hexing people. So I just tried to ignore them, but it hasn't stopped, Severus!"  
  
"Potter, Granger and Weasley- "Severus studied his desktop uncomfortably, "found out about your-er-side career."  
  
"NO!" Draco gasped. He covered his face with one hand, turning his head from one side to the other. " No, no, no, nonnononoonnonno!"  
  
"And being who they are, they were too stupid to realize what a valuable blackmailing tool they had."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sorry, Draco, it was an automatic Slytherin reflex. "  
  
"If they'd done that, I could have at least done something to keep them from telling.. blowjobs for all?"  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Miss Granger?"  
  
"Oh, I know how to make a girl happy too. "  
  
"You said you were gay."  
  
"Just because I know how to do something, doesn't mean I like to do it. I'm just saying I've learned how."  
  
"Speaking of that, Draco we need to talk seriously about what I witnessed at your home. "  
  
"Why?" Draco asked warily. "You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"  
  
"I have to. As your teacher, I can't in good conscience allow it to go on, and with my personal record, I could be in just as much trouble as your parents if I choose not to divulge what I know."  
  
"She'll kill me! " Draco grabbed the arms of his chair and started to shake.  
  
"Narcissa?" Draco nodded frantically. "Why would she be angry? "  
  
"Don't you get it? "Draco cried. "Don't you understand? I thought you'd be smart enough to guess on your own without me having to spell it out for you!"  
  
Ohh.  
  
"Is that what you meant when you said Lucius isn't responsible for those photos?"  
  
"Please stop prying."  
  
"Your mother's boyfriends abuse you as well, don't they."  
  
"Don't be silly, "Draco snapped. "My mother doesn't have any boyfriends. My parents have a wonderful, stable marriage. Sometimes Father has to beat me, when I make him angry. Sometimes I give Mother what she isn't getting from Father, and sometimes that makes him even angrier with me. But she doesn't have any boyfriends!"  
  
"Draco, I am very knowledgeable about her infidelities. I've known your parents longer than you have. There's not much of a use in trying to lie to me. "  
  
Draco let out a defeated sigh.  
  
"I never thought of them as her boyfriends. They were just men who came to our house a lot when Father was gone. And I don't feel like talking about it with someone who used to change my diapers!"  
  
Draco stood, and walked sadly to the door, and out.  
  
"I've never changed your diapers!" Severus called after him. "You were toilet trained by the time I met you!"  
  
**  
  
"I thought it would be safest if you knew, "Severus explained to Dumbledore. He sat across from the older man's desk, in a wing back chair.  
  
"Yes, "Dumbledore nodded. "I've suspected something was not quite above board with that family for a long time. Something non Death Eater related. "  
  
"Then why didn't you do anything?" Severus asked. He was trying so hard not to lose his temper. Did Dumbledore really care about these children at all? "If you knew Draco was going home to a rapist and a child pornographer for a mother, why didn't you help him?"  
  
"I said I suspected, I did not know. I am not a Muggle policeman, I have no power to remove a child from his own home. " Dumbledore had a lemon drop and offered the bag to Severus. Severus declined.  
  
"But there's evidence now. And corroborating witnesses, Miss Granger is about as reliable a witness as you're ever going to get."  
  
"And Lucius Malfoy is a powerful servant of Voldemort, your best tap into what the Dark Lord is thinking."  
  
"So it's either save Draco, or bring down Voldemort, is that what you're telling me?"  
  
Dumbledore frowned.  
  
"Albus, Am I being given an ultimatum?"  
  
"You know I don't give you those, Severus. I do care for all my students, including Mr. Malfoy, but I'm speaking of practicalities. It would be difficult, near impossible to separate the boy from his parents. "  
  
"And I agreed with you, when I only thought that Lucius hit him. I assumed I could help him while he was here, so he'd be stronger when he went home to face that man. But what Draco's mother has done to him is far worse!"  
  
"Speak to Lucius about it. Perhaps he doesn't know?"  
  
**  
  
"I love my son, "Lucius insisted. "I always have. I lose my temper, I get angry, sure. But I would never allow him to be hurt by someone else."  
  
Severus folded his hands around his steaming tea cup.  
  
"Does it bother you that he seems so close to Narcissa?"  
  
"He loves his mother. " Seeing Severus' "You've got to be kidding me" expression, Lucius sighed. "She was always very loving toward him, but there have been times I've felt a little nervous about the sort of influences he might get exposed to. I hear stories about those child models..but Narcissa insisted that Draco try it. And he really seemed to love modeling. "  
  
"But.?"  
  
"But I didn't like him spending all that time with men I'd never met, all that time with his mother plus large groups of men I'd never met. . I've never trusted her to be faithful. Those Veela women are positive nymphomaniacs. " Lucius paced the floor of his study, hands in the pockets of his trousers.  
  
"Draco told me once that there was something you specifically ordered him never to tell anyone about. "  
  
Lucius stopped and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And which of my many secrets might that be? If you're implying."  
  
"I'm not, I'm not, "Severus said quickly. "In fact, he insisted that you'd never touched him inappropriately. Did someone else?"  
  
"I don't understand what you're talking about, Sev. Why are you persisting in this strange line of conversation?"  
  
"Has Draco ever been raped, to your knowledge?"  
  
"No!" Lucius snapped. "How could you ask such a thing? I protect my child. Once, when he was four he told me about a nightmare he'd had. Draco said that a monster came into his bedroom and -er-touched him. But it was a dream, it was only a dream. I told him not to talk about it, because I didn't want him going out and telling all our guests a wild story that might make them uncomfortable. "  
  
"Did Draco say what the monster looked like?"  
  
"He told me it had, "Lucius closed his eyes as if that would help him remember better. " big wings and a beak, and very long fingernails. "  
  
"Like a female Veela in full transformation."Severus said slowly. Lucius threw an ashtray at his head, Severus felt it graze his temple before it shattered against the wall.  
  
"Don't you DARE insinuate that my wife raped our son!"  
  
"Lucius, I only want to help Draco.."  
  
"By prying into things that are none of your business? No, you need to leave this house, and don't come back!"  
  
** 


	8. Chapter Eight

Warnings: This story has HET in it. Two implied het pairings! Yeah, I know, so shocking. Also implied non consensual incest, group sex and bdsm.  
  
I've had some people point out that Hermione is OOC.. I don't think I agree. She hangs around with guys a lot, and we tend to portray those guys as gay in these slash fics, so why can't Hermione be a fan of slash?  
  
**  
  
Hermione stepped into the library and headed for the back of the stacks. There was a little table she loved to sit at, where no one could bother her while she studied. But someone was already there, a blond boy with his head bent over a book. A dozen others were piled around him. Oh no! It was too late to walk away. Hermione could tell he'd heard her footsteps, from the way his shoulders had tensed.  
  
"Are you using the Charms Compendium?" She asked stiffly. "Because if you aren't, I need it."  
  
"I'm using it."  
  
"When do you plan on being finished?"  
  
"Never. I'm going to keep the book forever, because I am slimy and evil and completely uncapable of human emotion."  
  
"It's 'incapable'. "  
  
"I don't need a Mudblood to correct my grammar."  
  
Hermione sat down in the other chair, and dropped her books on the table.  
  
"You're going to wait me out?" Draco asked.  
  
"I want to talk to you. "  
  
Draco lifted his head and sighed.  
  
"Come to make noises at me again?"  
  
"I never did that!" Hermione snapped. "I didn't know Harry and Ron would take things as far as they did."  
  
"But you just had to run and tell them anyway."  
  
"Some people think you needed to get knocked off your broomstick-after all the sniggering you do about Muggles."  
  
"Muggles. The people who commissioned and actually purchased the film I made. What possibly could make me ever respect a Muggle ?"  
  
"We're not all like that."  
  
"You watched it, "Draco pointed out. "Don't come over here and pretend to feel sorry for me now. You watched it, and I think you got off on it. Was it thrilling for you? I imagine so."  
  
Hermione flushed, although she tried to stare him down.  
  
" That's none of your business."  
  
"It's not something to be ashamed of , "Draco said calmly. "If watching older men rape teenage boys makes you feel good, then by all means, go out and buy more films. It'll pay for my university fees. I've never denied myself pleasure either. And I think I'm a better person for it. "  
  
"Well, I think you're a prick," Hermione said. "And a hypocrite, a liar, a whore. You have-serious mental problems!"  
  
"But I look great naked, " Draco replied. "And that seems to be all people care about."  
  
"Some people care about feelings.."  
  
"No one cares about mine, why should I give a damn about them?"  
  
Hermione saw a flicker of pain in his eyes and tried to convince herself she'd only imagined it. The more she stared at Draco, the more uncomfortable he seemed to get. It felt so terribly awkward that she blurted out the first question that came to mind.  
  
"Do you have sex with Snape?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was just wondering. It seems you'll do anything with anyone."  
  
"Professor Snape, " Draco sneered, "Is my F RIEND. Probably the only adult in this whole bleeding school who wants me around. So no, I'm not having sex with him. I trust him because unlike most of the grownups I know, he's never hurt me or taken advantage, even when he had a chance to. "  
  
"Oh. "  
  
"Lost another opportunity to ridicule me, Granger? You and the Weasel, you know, I believe you both get turned on by it. You're both a couple of sadists who love to see me brought down. "Draco was watching her carefully, waiting to see if she'd catch on to where he was trying to steer the conversation. Hermione did catch on and was disturbed at the tingly sensation in her lower half.  
  
"What about Harry?"  
  
"Potter's never seemed like the type. He's too 'above' it all. I don't even think he has a sex drive, I've been trying for years to figure him out and all I can guess is that he must be either a very late bloomer, or asexual. I'd like to find out though," He laughed, a surprisingly attractive sound and Hermione noticed for the first time that he had dimples. She leaned forward and lowered her voice because Madam Pince walked by and looked at them suspiciously.  
  
"Are you suggesting a way for us all to-get along-?"  
  
"Why yes, "Draco hissed back. "If you three promise to tell everyone you only made up that story about me and the film. Otherwise, no deal. "  
  
"Agreed." She swallowed hard. Hermione had never given much thought to actually acting on certain impulses she sometimes had, but now that Malfoy was offering it didn't seem so scary.  
  
"Meet me in the old guest wing, room 117. Password is "Sour Grapes". "Draco's lips brushed her ear as he whispered "8 o'clock. Don't bring anything with you. "  
  
**  
  
Severus found Draco sitting slumped outside his rooms. He was wearing his Hogwarts robes, but they looked hastily put on. His hair was mussed and the expression on his face said that it hurt to even move.  
  
"Come inside, "Severus ordered. Draco struggled wearily to his feet and followed.  
  
"Professor?" Draco sat in one of Severus' armchairs and sipped some herbal tea. The first time he'd ever sat in that chair, Severus remembered, Draco's feet didn't touch the floor. He was getting so grownup. "Is there a point when a person knows for sure they've hit the bottom? That this is the worst thing they've ever done?"  
  
"Yes, I remember having a moment like that. Does this have something to do with where you were tonight?"  
  
"Yes. I can't tell you where!"  
  
"I didn't ask. "  
  
"But you really, really, want to know, "Draco observed shrewdly. He was right. Severus did want to know, and it was very hard not to just come out and ask point blank. "All I can say is that I was making sure The Dream Team stops blabbing about my homelife. "  
  
"Draco, no.."  
  
"It was all consensual, "Draco said. "It was my idea. If people get what they think they want, they leave you alone. She's such a natural Dom and Weasel, he's been waiting to get his hands on me for years. And Potter just likes to watch, apparently. Does it mean I'm not gay if I kind of liked what Granger did to me?"  
  
"You're probably bisexual. "  
  
"Probably, I can accept that, "Draco said. He placed his empty teacup back on the saucer and leaned back into his chair. "It was just like what happens with Mother and her lovers, only with less experienced players. "He laughed harshly, "I nearly had to walk them through it!"  
  
"I don't like this," Severus said. "And I wish you hadn't told me about it. Was it- safe?"  
  
"I made sure of that, "Draco mumbled. "The best I know how, it isn't as if I've had any formal training. "  
  
"I'm hating this conversation, "Severus admitted. He moved to refill Draco's cup, but Draco shook his head.  
  
"It's none of your concern, Severus. "  
  
"You keep saying that, but I don't believe it yet. "  
  
**  
  
Hermione felt powerful. She pracitally danced down the hallways to Gryffindor Tower, trying not to smile too much. There was certainly some guilt over last night but it kept getting overpowered by how totally cool she felt now. Those women she talked to on the Internet were right, she did feel empowered. Hermione Granger had brought the meanest boy in fifth year to his knees, literally.  
  
She spoke the password and stepped through the portrait hole. No one seemed to be in the Common Room, 2 o'clock pm was usually class time. Good, she could get started on her Arithmancy work just as soon as she put these books away.  
  
The fifth year girls' dorm was not as dark as it usually was. The absence of lit candles during the day meant that the only light was sunlight coming through the narrow windows. Someone had lit a candle today, it cast weird shadows around the room. Hermione put her books down on the bed and had the sensation of being observed. She straightened up and turned around slowly.  
  
A tall, thin figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a woman, blond and in pale blue robes. It took a moment but Hermione recognized her from their brief introduction at the Quidditch World Cup.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy?" She squeaked.  
  
Narcissa inclined her head slightly.  
  
"Miss Granger. "  
  
"Uh- this isn't the Slytherin dorm. This is Gryffindor. "  
  
"I know that, you daft little slut, "Narcissa smiled coldly. "I'm here to see you, not my son. "  
  
"Umm-"  
  
"I keep a close eye on Draco and I know what you did with him last night. "  
  
Wow, she gives new meaning to the term 'overprotective mom' Hermione thought. She reached for her wand, trying to be surreptitious about it.  
  
"Don't try, "Narcissa said. "I'd kill you before you even got it out of your pocket. " She'd had her wand out all along, to backup her threat. "Now, didn't your parents ever teach you about touching other people's property?" 


	9. Chapter Nine

"I don't understand, "Hermione began.  
  
"Draco already has a lover, "said Narcissa. "He knows he has to ask my permission before he goes and gets screwed by people I've hardly met. "  
  
"Ewww!"Hermione cried before she could stop herself. "You sleep with your own son?"  
  
"You could never understand, little Muggle. It's my right and privilege to find pleasure where I can. Why not with a boy who looks the mirror image of my husband, and still has his stamina? "  
  
"That's complete bollocks!"Hermione said. "You're just making excuses for being a sicko! Ick, how long has this been going on?"  
  
"Since he was very little. I find it makes us so close."  
  
"You're a pervert!"  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Hermione felt the worst pain of her entire life; it slammed through her body and left her crumpled on the floor. Narcissa stepped daintily over Hermione's weeping frame.  
  
"You'll stay away from my son, and you won't tell anyone I was here. Are we clear?"  
  
"Yes, "Hermione whimpered. After Narcissa left, she still lay on the floor, too weak to get up. A red haze passed in front of her eyes, when it finally cleared, Parvati was looking down at her with a worried frown.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"M-M-" Hermione tried to say "Mrs. Malfoy" but couldn't get her tongue to work. Parvati's dark eyes opened wide as she slipped two slender brown hands under Hermione's armpits and pulled her onto a bed.  
  
"I'll get Professor McGonagall!"  
  
"No."  
  
"You have to get help! I'll be back!" Parvati ran out of the room and returned five minutes later, with McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Miss Granger, what happened?"  
  
By this point, Hermione could sit up and work her tongue.  
  
"Someone was in the room. An-an adult, who's not a Gryffindor."  
  
**  
  
"A security breach?" Narcissa laughed. She sat in Severus' armchair, with Draco sitting at her feet. His head lay in her lap in a childlike posture. His face was expressionless, his eyes dull and resigned.  
  
"One of the Gryffindor girls was attacked in her dorm. Unforgivable Curses, "Severus said. Narcissa had been in his office when he'd arrived, and so had Draco. There was nothing he could do to get her to leave. "A first year gave the intruder the password to Gryffindor Tower. The child is being expelled as I speak. "  
  
"Oh, well, Gryffindors are pretty useless, "she said. She'd been stroking Draco's hair lazily, but Severus saw her ever so imperceptibly yank it. Draco's angelic face twisted into a grimace. "Aren't they, darling? Those nasty Gryffindor girls aren't worthy of a beautiful Slytherin boy like you."  
  
"I know, Mother."  
  
"Isn't' he beautiful, Severus?"  
  
"Yes, he is, "Severus said honestly.  
  
"My pretty baby. I do love him. "  
  
"I love you too, Mama, "Draco murmured.  
  
"The children here are so cruel. I've been thinking that we should home teach Draco for his last two years. Only, Lucius would probably go off on him. They fight so. "  
  
"He does have a temper, "Severus said. He began putting some of his things away and started the kettle boiling. "He loves you though, Draco. He'd do anything to protect you. Don't ever forget that."  
  
"Draco, dearest, why don't you run along to class? I have matters to discuss with Severus."  
  
Draco smiled weakly and stood, accepting an embrace and a decidedly non- motherly bottom grope. When he had left the room, Narcissa flopped back into the chair and sighed.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Draco had a girlfriend?"  
  
"He has a girlfriend?"Severus asked. He was just as surprised as she was. "Miss Parkinson?"  
  
"No, some nasty, bushy haired Gryffindor Mudblood. A MUDBLOOD, Severus."  
  
"What gave you the impression that Draco was seeing a Gryffindor? I pay close attention to his comings and goings and I never heard anything about him having a girl."  
  
"He was with one last night."  
  
"Narcissa, I believe you're much too keenly interested in your son's sex life, "Severus said. "A person might start to wonder about that."  
  
Narcissa glowered briefly.  
  
"I'm only a concerned mother. "  
  
**  
  
"You're paying more attention to Malfoy than you are to me, "Ron said. Hermione had indeed been staring at Draco all through dinner. He didn't look or act like a boy who was sleeping with his mother, but then, how could you tell anyway?  
  
"I am, "she agreed. " I'm sorry. I have to ask him something." She walked over to the Slytherin table, where Malfoy was eating at one end, all by himself. He barely looked up.  
  
"We have to talk."  
  
"You'd like another go?" Draco asked. "I suppose I don't get a choice."  
  
"That's not what I'm talking about. This weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend, I want to take you for drinks at the Three Broomsticks, where we're going to discuss your mother and her love of Unforgivable Curses."  
  
"Yes, ma'am, "Draco drawled sarcastically. "Shall I wear something sexy?"  
  
"Since you brought it up, I'd suggest your black cable knit jumper, and the charcoal trousers. " Might as well take advantage of the hold she still had over him.  
  
Draco met her promptly at 6 outside the pub. It was snowing and the shoulders of his black cloak were dusted with snowflakes. The pale, pointy face peeking out from the top of his Slytherin scarf had bright spots of pink on the cheekbones and nose. Once inside, Draco was a perfect gentleman. He removed her cloak, and brushed it off for her , even waiting until she was sitting in the booth before taking his own seat.  
  
"A small butterbeer, "Hermione told Madam Rosmerta.  
  
"Straight up Scotch, "Draco said. When the bartender had gone, Draco folded his hands on the table and looked at Hermione expectantly. "Now why am I here?"  
  
"Your mother paid me a visit today. Warned me to stay away from you, then hit me with Cruciatus. "  
  
Draco paled.  
  
"She punished me because I was with you last night. I'm uh-sorry you got hurt too. "  
  
"I'm okay, "Hermione flushed and rubbed her finger in a wet spot on the table. Malfoy was apologizing? For real, or was he still playacting his "submissive" role? The memory of Draco rubbing his cheek against her leg still brought a warm feeling to her stomach. Hermione cleared her throat. "Does your dad know?"  
  
"No. He can be nice, but sometimes he loses his temper. Especially when he thinks Mother isn't paying enough attention to him."  
  
"Interesting family. "  
  
Rosmerta arrived with the drinks. Draco took a big swig of his, Hermione watched his Adam's apple go up and down.  
  
"I don't like the way you keep staring at me, "Draco remarked.  
  
"You're interesting to look at. "  
  
"You mean I'm attractive."  
  
"Yes, and interesting to look at. There's magnetism..."  
  
"Mother is almost full blooded Veela. Men get all weird around her, and since I'm half I affect people too."  
  
"So you're saying that the crazy, blood thumping lust so many people feel when they see you is just an ethnic trait?"  
  
Draco shrugged.  
  
"I don't honestly know. I remember always being totally worshipful toward Mother, this blind devotion that made me do whatever she wanted. When you're a little boy and your Mum's a Veela, she can get you to do anything she wants. I brought her flowers, drew her pictures, made myself look my best, all so that she would pay special attention to me. I was probably competing with my father and didn't even know it." Draco was tipsy and on his second scotch already.  
  
"What changed?"  
  
"The first time I saw her transform. I was-um- four, and-I remember claws, and wings, her holding me down and my not being able to breathe. I had an orgasm. ."  
  
"That's disturbing. " Hermione said flatly.  
  
"I was afraid of her after that and she knew it. She got more forceful and less caring about my needs, and more about her own appetites. Around the same time, she brought other people into the equation. Boyfriends and photographers."  
  
"Are you telling me all this so I'll feel sorry for you?" Hermione asked. Because I do, she didn't add.  
  
"I'm telling you all this because I'm drunk,"Draco said. "And I'm drunk because I want to be and I wouldn't be able to get any of this out if I were sober. " 


	10. Chapter Ten

Hermione didn't let Draco walk her back to her dorm; they both agreed it might be a bad idea. When she entered the common room, Ron was waiting on the couch. He looked peevish and suspicious.  
  
"Where've you been?"  
  
"Draco and I had some unfinished business. "  
  
"About how his Mum attacked you?"  
  
"Mostly. "  
  
"Those Malfoys ought to all be locked up. I never realized just how much of a loser Malfoy is, "said Ron. "I already thought he was a prat but I never knew what a pathetic bloke he really is."  
  
"Ron, stop, "Hermione snapped.  
  
"Come on, Hermione. You remember how he groveled for us. It was great! Draco Malfoy begging me to give to him up the arse, was one of the best nights of my life. "  
  
"It was great because I let you bugger him. I allowed it. I made the deal with him, not you." Hermione couldn't help the inner glee at Ron's shocked expression. "And if you think he was actually turned on by you and only you, you're a moron. He was acting. "  
  
"But he's so weak, he didn't stand up for himself at all. It's one thing for a man to need a place to stick it and take what he can find, but what sort actually wants to be on the receiving end? "  
  
"He's not weak, "Hermione said quietly. "He can't help the way his body works. "  
  
"All of a sudden, you're on Malfoy's side? Since when? "  
  
"I have compassion, "Hermione said. "He was vulnerable and exposed; he never would have done it if he weren't desperate. Do you even know why he made that film? Do you?" Hermione stood with her hands on her hips, glaring up at Ron.  
  
"Noo.."  
  
"Well, he asked me not to tell anyone why, and if you'd been nicer to him and if he felt he could trust you he would have told you too!"  
  
"I don't want the slimy git to confide in me. I don't even want to talk to a man who'd let me bugger him, how can you respect someone like that?"  
  
Hermione gaped.  
  
"You-you-are such a-a- I don't even have a word for it! We had our revenge on him, now grow up and move on!"  
  
"Why don't you just go kiss him? I hope you're happy being his girlfriend!" Ron stomped off, slamming a door somewhere upstairs. Harry wandered in through the portrait hole and raised his eyebrows mildly.  
  
"Another fight?"  
  
"Ron is being such a creep. He still hates Draco. "  
  
"I hate Draco too, " Harry reminded her. "But yeah, I understand what you mean. Ron has this fierce, violent hatred toward Malfoy. Malfoy could be canonized by the Pope and Ron would still hate him. "  
  
"Did Draco do something to Ron when they were younger? Before we met either one? "  
  
"I don't know. Malfoy acted like they'd never met, that day on the train. But you know what a good actor he is. I reckon they did know each other when they were little. "  
  
"Whatever happened, it has to be what's making Ron into such a jerk. This is not like him. "  
  
**  
  
It was no secret anymore that Severus hated St. Valentine's Day. People had long ago stopped trying to get him into the spirit, so it was a surprise to find chocolates and a red rose on his desk. All the thorns had been carefully removed from the rose and a note attached with silver ribbon.  
  
"Dear Severus,  
  
I know you're lonely, I am lonely too. I have loved you forever and I would be as good to you as you are to me now and you are so good to me. I know we have an age difference, it doesn't matter to me. If you feel the way I do meet me in the gardens at 9 pm tonight. I will be sitting on the stone bench.  
  
It was unsigned.  
  
Severus spent every free period for the rest of the day stomping around Hogwarts, accosting people and accusing them of sending him a valentine.  
  
"Severus, I did not send you a valentine!" Minerva laughed. "Why don't you relax and enjoy the idea that someone at Hogwarts finds you attractive?"  
  
"I don't get valentines. I don't have admirers. I don't get asked on dates. It has to be a plan cooked up by students to make a fool of me. "  
  
"The children are afraid of you, none would dare try that. Go meet him or her, at least see who they are. "  
  
Severus set out at ten of nine , nervously holding his wand at the ready in case it really was a trap. His heart sank at what he saw. Draco sat waiting for him on the bench, looking hopeful.  
  
"Professor!" He hurried over and hugged Severus around the chest. Draco had grown, but not as much as the other boys in his class. "Oh, I knew you'd come. I knew you would. "  
  
"You sent me this letter? "Severus asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes. " Draco pulled on his hand and led him to the bench. " I thought if I waited another year to tell you how I feel, I'd just die. "  
  
"Mr. Malfoy-Draco-"  
  
"I was thinking of the time when I tried to make you sleep with me and you wouldn't, and I didn't understand why and now I think I do. You must love me as much as I love you. You didn't think I returned your feelings , I do! "  
  
"I do love you, I told you that when you were a baby. But Draco-"  
  
"Don't-don't s ay it, "Draco groaned.  
  
"You're very young, to begin with-"  
  
"That doesn't matter to me. It's never mattered to anyone else. "  
  
"But it matters to me, "Severus took both of Draco's hands in his own and watched Draco's face. His eyes were confused, and hurt was dawning in them. "I'm not like those people who hurt you. To be lovers with you would be wrong when you're only fifteen. "  
  
"Then I"ll wait until you think I'm old enough. If only you'll promise to have me then. " Draco's voice had begun to take on a frantic pleading note.  
  
"Not even then. I simply have no romantic feelings for you. "He wished this moment had never come, it was killing him. Draco snatched his hands away.  
  
"You're lying. "  
  
"I'm not. We've been through this before."  
  
"But that was last year. I thought you might have changed your mind. "  
  
"Nothing has changed."  
  
"But I love you!"  
  
"I know, "Severus said softly. "I know. And I wish you were older and that I felt the same way, because I don't like to see you unhappy but the truth is I don't have the same feelings."  
  
Draco squeezed his eyes shut, in an unsuccessful attempt to control the tears that slid out and down his cheeks. Good job, Severus. Break his heart on Valentine's Day. Draco was crying in earnest, trying to wipe his face off with increasingly useless fingers.  
  
"You're a handsome boy, with money and talent. You must have other prospects. "  
  
"No one understands me like you do. Y-y-ou look p-p-past everyth- everything and you see me, just me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco."  
  
Severus gave him an awkward shoulder squeeze and stood.  
  
"I truly am sorry. There will be someone else, you've got a long life ahead of you."  
  
"Severus, no!" Draco reached for his arm and in his panic at being touched, Severus whacked his elbow into Draco's chest. Draco was flung against the bench, hitting his head on the stone.  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry!" Severus knelt down and tried to inspect Draco's wound but Draco pulled away. "Let me see. "  
  
"No, I'm fine!"  
  
"You aren't, you're bleeding. " Severus pulled Draco to him, smoothing back the blond hair to get a better look at Draco's cut. "It's not that bad. I'll mend it for you. " He took out his wand and whispered a healing spell, the skin healed over and only a faint suggestion of a scar remained. "I didn't mean to hit you. I'm not angry with you, you've done nothing wrong, do you understand?"  
  
"Uh huh. " Draco sniffled into his chest. "But you don't want me. "  
  
"I don't want to be your lover. Here, wipe your face, "He gave Draco a handkerchief which the boy used to dry his tears with. "I'm never going stop being your friend though. Remember, we were friends before you could say my name correctly. Remember what you called me?"  
  
"Snafe, "Draco smiled. "And sometimes Theveruth. "  
  
"See, you don't want to be with someone who remembers when you had a lisp." It was meant to be comforting, but Severus realized too late that he'd said the wrong thing. Draco tensed in his arms.  
  
"That's all I want. Someone who's loved me from when I was a baby, like you do."  
  
"I cant', and I don't feel the way you want me to. "  
  
"All I have is Mother-and-and-" He hiccoughed a sob. "and that's not really a relationship, is it? " No wonder he was fixated on the nearest adult who showed him any kindness. He was shivering, sitting there in the snow, it was time to get them both inside. Severus lifted Draco to his feet. "Let's go inside. I believe I have some more of that tea you like. "  
  
"If it's all the same, " said Draco, "I'd like to be by myself for awhile."  
  
**  
  
Draco was waiting outside Hermione's Astronomy class, obviously trying to not appear as though he was waiting for her. Hermione passed by him, slowed down and muttered,  
  
"Stalking me now?"  
  
"I have another deal for you."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
They continued walking, far enough apart to not cause suspicions but close enough to hear each other.  
  
"Same thing we did before, only with a twist."  
  
"Twist?"  
  
Draco shoved a small paper bag at her. Hermione peeked inside, her eyes widened.  
  
"For your use on me, or my use on you?"  
  
"What do you think? You think you're capable of figuring out how to use one?"  
  
"Well, "Hermione said with a slow eyebrow raise, "You men seem to manage alright with Nature's version. And if you can do it, I certainly can."  
  
"It's magical, so you won't have to do much work, it sort of moves a bit on its own. And you'll feel stuff, you know, it's the whole experience. "  
  
"Where do you get these things? You're the only person I've ever met who brings sex toys to school with him!"  
  
"Excuse me, I only have one. "  
  
"My life is getting surreal. Aren't you afraid your mum will catch us again?"  
  
"We'll be extra, extra careful. I need to do this. " Draco sounded desperate, he had to be, why else would he have come back for more?  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you've already seen my lowest point, I thought it was best to keep all my worst secrets in one place. Also, you are the only person I know who can do what I need you to do, really convincingly. You're an excellent dom, and well, when I had this idea I immediately thought of you. "  
  
"How sweet."  
  
"I-I trust you now," Draco stammered, and Hermione realized that the closer they got to room 117, the more nervous Draco got. "So, I know it'll be okay if I ask you not to hold back."  
  
Unconciously they'd both taken a turn down the hallway to the guest wing and ended up in front of the room they'd used before.  
  
"Sour Grapes" said Hermione. They stepped through the door.  
** 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Hands 11  
  
I never thought I'd get a chance to really use my Snape imitation; Hermione mused as she lay under the blankets with Draco's arms around her. Draco was obviously still in love with Professor Snape, why else would he ask her to call him "Mr. Malfoy" and bugger him with a huge dildo? It was almost as weird and creepy as if he'd wanted to play mother/son ageplay games. Not that Hermione was precisely sure how age play worked, but it sounded like something she'd be uncomfortable with. Seeing snooty Draco Malfoy asking someone to humiliate him was something Hermione didn't understand, although she didn't agree with Ron that this made Draco weak. She understood topping, and wanting to be in control but why would anyone choose to be on the other end?  
  
With Draco, it was probably conditioned. He'd probably been raised to think that sex was a power game. He was giving her something; in return for her silence He was far too well behaved and it was beginning to bother Hermione. Where was the spirit, the fire, the spoiled brattishness that made Draco, Draco? Most of the time, he didn't seem to have changed, except during sex. Then he was docile, submissive, and quite the gentleman. A perfect sub and Hermione was realizing that a perfect sub was not what she wanted. Probably no one did, what was fun or interesting about sex with a robot or a mannequin? Just looking at him still got her blood pumping, but did not get her nearly as turned on as when they exchanged bitchy comments with each other first.  
  
Draco stirred behind her and mumbled something unintelligible.  
  
"Morning, "said Hermione.  
  
"grumblegrumblemutter, "said Draco. He was naked underneath the sheets, spooning behind her with his arms around her. Hermione extricated herself gently and began to get dressed. "I love you, Severus," Draco said indistinctly. He was obviously still half asleep and was confused about the events of last night.  
  
Hermione debated with herself over whether she should wake him and spoil his illusion. Finally, she gave in and shook his shoulder.  
  
"It's me, Hermione. "  
  
"Granger?" Draco sat up slowly and yawned. Draco crawled toward her and accepted an embrace, resting his head on her shoulder. "You won't tell anyone, right?"  
  
"I won't tell anyone, "she promised. Although it would be tempting at times, because Kitten Draco would change into Bastard Draco as soon as they set foot outside the room. "Listen, you do want to try this again sometime?"  
  
"Yes, "Draco said warily.  
  
"I have an idea. You see, there's this potion I know how to make, all I'd need are a few hairs from Snape's head. But first, we have to get some things straight. "  
  
**  
  
"No, I'm sorry, Lucius, I don't know where Draco is, "Severus insisted. He was walking and Lucius was following him down the halls to the dungeons.  
  
"Narcissa told me some story about Draco sneaking around with a Mudblood. I can't punish him unless I know where he's gone to."  
  
"Lucius, leave it alone, "said Severus. "Forbidden fruit always tastes the sweetest and the more you tell him not to do something the more likely it is he will do it!"  
  
"My son is not going to be seeing a Muggle."  
  
"I have yet to lay eyes on this fictitious Muggle girl," said Severus. "I've seen no signs of Draco dating anyone at all. Everytime he makes a friend, you take it away."  
  
"I'm only doing what I think is best. And I truly am sorry for throwing you out the last time you were over. I'm sure you agree that Draco's dream was just that, a dream." Lucius could get over a temper tantrum as quickly as he developed one.  
  
Unluckily, Draco was just returning to his dorm as Severus and Lucius entered the dungeon corridor. Lucius strode toward him and grabbed his son by the arm.  
  
"May I use your office, Severus?" Without waiting for an answer, Lucius hauled Draco inside and slammed the door. Knowing there was nothing he could do, Severus had no choice but to go on to his classes.  
  
Miss Granger kept looking over at Draco's empty seat and frowning worriedly. Once, she caught Severus looking in the same direction and quickly turned her gaze away. Severus nearly set his demonstration table on fire with the burner he used to warm up the cauldron. So it WAS true. Draco and Granger had developed some level of feeling toward each other. Of all the possible situations to arise, he was unprepared for this one. As the class got up to leave, he beckoned her over.  
  
"Miss Granger, "he said in a low, meaningful voice, " Don't try to rescue him. "  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor?"  
  
"It's an impossible mission, one you will not only fail at but get yourself hurt in the process. "  
  
Granger just stared at him. He'd thought she was quicker on the uptake than this.  
  
"That's all, "he said flatly. Granger backed out of the room, doing a very clever but not completely convincing imitation of someone who had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
Draco was asleep on the bed when Severus got back after the next three classes. He'd kept his shoes on and the only touching Severus did was to remove the footwear before it got dirt all over his quilt. Having Draco in here was beyond inappropriate, but he couldn't bring himself to wake Draco up. Severus worked at his desk until heard the bedsprings creaking in his other room. Draco wandered out, shoes in hand and sat down in a chair, wincing as he did so.  
  
"What did I miss?"  
  
"We brewed weight managing potions. Not terribly exciting. You can make up the assignment later. Are you alright?"  
  
"I'll be fine, "Draco shifted in his chair. "He was furious about me and - my friend. "  
  
"I do know about you and Granger. "  
  
"We're not dating, "Draco said quickly. "She's not my girlfriend."  
  
"I'm not bothered by her Muggleness, or her Gryffindorness. I wonder why you couldn't have picked someone marginally less annoying but as long as she gives you what you need I won't stand in the way. I know I'm not good at cheering people up, but would you like me to send down to the kitchens for some ice cream?"  
  
"Noo, "Draco said he reached a hand out to run some of Severus' greasy black hair through his fingers, "I kind of, well, may I cut your hair?" An odd reaction, certainly, although as a child Draco had loved to play with other people's hair. It drove Lucius insane, especially when Draco climbed on him and pulled the long blond hair that was Lucius' trademark. Severus had even given Draco the gift of a wooden mannequin head that grew real hair so Draco could play "beauty parlor". Draco's most recent request sounded much stranger coming from a fifteen-year-old boy. But his hair had been getting a little longer than he liked, so Severus agreed to Draco's idea and lay back with his eyes closed while Draco washed, combed and cut.  
  
**  
  
Summer break arrived hot and sticky. Severus and Draco took the train together, to the station nearest Malfoy Manor, because Severus had been invited to spend a few days with the family. The official reason was that Lucius had missed him and wanted to repair the ties of friendship. The unofficial reason was the series of meetings with Lord Voldemort they were required to host.  
  
Severus hated when Lord Voldemort stared at him. It was a slimy feeling, a stare he'd been hoping he'd never have to endure again.  
  
"I am still not convinced of the loyalty of either of you, "Voldemort said in his high, whiny voice. "I want a sacrifice made."  
  
"But-My Lord-" Lucius began.  
  
"A sacrifice from the heart."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"I grow lonely, with only Wormtail for company. And he is-not attractive. I want a mate, and I want you two to find me one. Not an anonymous Muggle found wandering the streets, I want someone who will be missed. A loved one, a family member, a student of yours, perhaps, Severus?"  
  
"I don't have many students I consider worthy of you, My Lord." Severus said stiffly.  
  
The front door creaked open and footsteps padded down the hall. Draco entered the lounge without seeming to notice it was occupied. He was in a sweat suit, dark blue in color and he was breathing hard. He pressed two hands into the small of his back and bent his head back. Voldemort's eyes seemed to hone in on the beads of sweat on Draco's slender neck, and the flush in his cheeks.  
  
"Draco, say hello to Lord Voldemort, "said Lucius sternly.  
  
"Hi, "Draco said, his tenor voice breathless from running as he extended a hand. "Father's told me so much about you."  
  
"And yet, he failed to tell me anything about you, "Voldemort smiled. Draco instantly recoiled, although he was careful enough to try and at least mask it. Anger flashed over Voldemort's face. Their master was sensitive about his newly restored body and to be so clearly rejected by an attractive young man did not sit well with the second most powerful wizard in the world. "How old are you, Draco? "  
  
"Uh- fifteen."  
  
"Fifteen? Do you have a girlfriend yet?"  
  
"Not really, "Draco shrugged. He looked pointedly at Lucius. "May I go upstairs now?"  
  
"Go on, "Lucius said, "Wash up and dress for dinner." Voldemort stared blatantly at Draco's rear end as he walked out of the room. "Teenagers."  
  
"Teenagers, "Voldemort leered. "Are tight and firm, energetic and nearly constantly in some state of arousal. And your son has grown up quite nicely. I want him. "  
  
"Narcissa and I will..have to discuss this, "Lucius said. His hands were shaking. Whatever else he might feel toward Draco, Lucius was not ready to give his own child to a man he knew to be a monster. Draco made no appearance until Voldemort had left the house. Despite Lucius' sharp comments about Draco's rudeness, the boy did not come down to dinner.  
  
"Where were you?" Lucius demanded.  
  
"Writing letters to my friends."  
  
"You were rude to Lord Voldemort."  
  
"He's creepy, and he's gross. And he's OLD. "  
  
"Draco, your parents have something they need to talk to you about, "Severus said. Draco sat down, hesitantly, looking back and forth between Lucius and Narcissa.  
  
"Lord Voldemort quite likes you, "said Lucius.  
  
"Well, I don't like him. He stares at me."  
  
"He wants you to come and join him at Riddle Manor. To study-"  
  
"Ewww!" Draco cried. "I don't want to live with him. "  
  
"The opportunity to study with Lord Voldemort is a very big deal, Draco!" Lucius snapped. Severus had known Lucius long enough to know that Lucius was more frightened than angry. He had no choice about giving Draco to the Dark Lord and had been hoping Draco would be meek enough to accept the idea. It was going to be bad enough without having to fight about it. Draco looked to Severus, pleadingly.  
  
"It wasn't my idea, "Severus said. "And it was not my choice."  
  
"The possibility of a union has also been discussed. A joining of the houses of Malfoy and Marvolo."  
  
"NO! We can't marry, it's not legal! I'm underage and we're men and-"  
  
"A betrothal, and custody of you transferred to Voldemort until such time as a Civil Union can be made."  
  
"NO! "Draco started to tremble. "Mother would do this to me, but not you, Father! Not you!"  
  
Lucius hauled off and smacked Draco across his face.  
  
"What the HELL does that mean?" He snarled.  
  
Narcissa gave Draco a Look, as Draco's eyes opened wide. She'd been silent up until that point, preferring to pretend to be a typical Malfoy trophy wife and keep her opinions to herself. And all it usually ever took was one glance from her to put Draco in his place.  
  
"Father, please don't make me go, please!" Draco begged. "Please? I'll be good, I'll be so good. I'll do whatever you ask me, only don't make me go!" Lucius stared at him for what seemed like forever. Draco fought tears and held them back in an admirably grownup effort. It must have made an impression on his father, Lucius' face softened and he pulled Draco into his arms.  
  
"Shhh. We'll work it out, you don't have to go. I'll think of something."  
  
Narcissa did not hug Draco or Lucius, rather she swept out of the room, a scowl marring her pretty features.  
  
"There is no one I think is worth following enough that I would give them my only son, "said Lucius. "I've been a fool."  
  
Severus woke up in the middle of the night with a serious thirst. He could have called a house elf, but he would rather not overwork the Malfoy elves. Lucius only permitted them to sleep four hours a night. As he passed the huge, second story window in the corridor on his way to the bathroom, he stopped cold.  
  
Across the grounds, on the far side of the garden, a slender female figure stood in the moonlight. A heavyset man in a dark cloak stood next to her, holding a huge shovel. The woman had her wand out, and was levitating a corpse toward an open grave.  
  
** 


	12. Chapter Twelve

The bed Lucius and Narcissa shared was empty. In spite of his closeness to Lucius, Severus felt no guilt at his relief that the dead man was not Draco. Lucius was a grown man, who'd made his own choices and had a blind spot for his wife's non-existent virtues. It had gotten him killed, and even though Severus grieved for his friend, the child survived.  
  
"Severus, you're up early, "said Narcissa. She removed an outdoor cloak and hung it on a coat rack.  
  
"I wanted some water. I suppose you went out for a morning walk?"  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
"Or, an early morning murder?"  
  
Narcissa stopped walking and stood with her back to Severus.  
  
"Lucius was going to throw away our futures, all we'd worked for. "  
  
"I thought you didn't want anyone else touching Draco."  
  
"That's why it's called a sacrifice, Severus. Giving up something treasured, to selflessly give to a cause. If the Dark Lord is happy, we're all happy. We live to please him, and he asked the Malfoy family to make a sacrifice. Lucius is-was- the selfish bastard who wouldn't do his part. "  
  
"He didn't want to hand his own child over to a life of forced sex with a barely human dark wizard. Of course, if he'd known that was already going on in his own home, what would have happened to you?"  
  
"I don't understand what you're on about, Sevvie."  
  
"I'm sure you don't. Lucius was a man big on family honor. He wouldn't have bothered turning you over to the courts, to be sentenced to Azkaban. You wouldn't have liked whatever his solution was. "  
  
"It was kill, or be killed. If my love affair with Draco was discovered, Lucius would punish me. If we refused to give Draco to Voldemort, the Dark Lord would have punished us all. By killing Lucius, I saved us . "  
  
"No. You talk as if you and Lucius had no choice. Your lives have always been only about choice. You two did things because they gave you pleasure. Lucius didn't have to become a Death Eater, and you didn't have to become a rapist. They say it's a sickness, and I suppose for most people who commit your particular type of crime, it is. I don't believe it of you. I know you, and I know you could have had any adult you wanted, whenever and however. I work with teenagers all day, and I manage to restrain myself. In fact, Draco has been throwing himself at me for the last five years! Yes, occasionally I was tempted. But I didn't act, and the world runs on actions, not thoughts. You took your four-year-old son instead. And you reveled in your power over him. That was your choice; Draco was never given any choices. "  
  
"He's had nothing but the best of everything. Even, "she smiled proudly, "the best lover."  
  
"He had to pay for it. He had to accept consequences for decisions he never got to make. He was four, Narcissa. And all of his life, he'll be punished for your crimes. I committed crimes, and I pay for them myself. But you and Lucius, you never do. People like Draco and I end up standing over the metaphorical dead body, holding the metaphorical bloody knife. "  
  
"Are you finished making your speech?" Naricssa asked. Severus began to wonder if she really was insane.  
  
"Well, it doesn't seem to be making any difference."  
  
"You're entirely correct, "said Narcissa. "I haven't even been listening to most of it. Your talking is really dull, isn't it? STUPIFY!"  
  
**  
  
Hermione sat at the breakfast table and poured herself a bowl of cereal. A tapping at the window made her look up, and spill milk all over the table.  
  
"Oh gosh, oh darn!" She grabbed some towels and began wiping down the table while she used the other hand to open the window and let the owl in. Malfoy's eagle owl perched contemptuously on the edge of the sink and glared at her through its beady eyes. A rolled up piece of pale blue stationary was tied to its leg.  
  
Hermione unrolled it and squinted. In messy, hurried handwriting it said;  
  
Herminie  
  
Your the only intelligent friend I have. I need help. Mother has killed Father because he did not want to give me to Voaldimorte as a sacarafice. It is a long story! I locked myself in my room, I don't think that will hold her much longer and I don't know what she has done to Pr. S. Plze get help! Tell Hdm. Dbldore!  
  
PS. I am not trying to set a trap. My room is the third from the left, in the front, on the second story.  
  
PPS: I forgot, this is DM.  
  
Hermione almost laughed at Draco's poor spelling and grammar skills, but she didn't have time to think about it. At least the fact that he couldn't spell Voldemort proved that he'd never been a Death Eater. Hermione wrote a note to Dumbledore, left one for her parents telling them she'd "gone to Harry's" and grabbed her broomstick out of the hall closet. She hopped on and flew after Malfoy's owl.  
  
It seemed like hours. Her legs ached from staying in the same position. Hermione started to wonder if she'd made a bad decision. The coast came into view, a tiny village perched on the rocks, and beyond that just over a hill there was Malfoy Manor. It was a gorgeous Tudor, with ivy climbing up the sides. In the early morning quiet, no one was around to see the girl on a broomstick floating outside Draco's bedroom window. Hermione tapped on the glass.  
  
Draco was sitting on his bed with his knees drawn up under his chin. He started, and scrambled backward.  
  
"It's me, " Hermion mouthed, tapping at the glass again. Draco opened the window and let her in.  
  
"Nice outfit, Granger." Hermione was in plaid pajama pants and a University of Wolverhampton sweatshirt, and sneakers that she'd hastily shoved on before leaving the house. Draco slept in green silk pajamas. He looked down at himself, grinned and pulled on a still very thin green silk robe.  
  
"And your fuzzy slippers are so cool and mature." She was referring to his dragon head slippers, which were very fierce and not at all completely adorable. "What's happened?"  
  
"Voldemort came to our house today. He saw me, and wanted me, "Draco said this easily. He was used to being the focus of sexual attention from all sorts of people. "Father wouldn't give me up. Mother and Father fought over it, they were screaming at each other all night. I-I think she killed him."  
  
"How do you know? "  
  
"You think wizards and Muggles aren't any different? We are. Wizard families sometimes have this-it's almost like- I can feel my parents' presence. I sense their magical force, and it connects me to them. It's very strong in our family because they've kept me so close to home. So, this morning I woke up and felt this void in the place where my father's presence used to be. But I didn't feel any loss of Severus, so I know that whatever happened, he's still alive. "  
  
'You're that close?"  
  
"Don't you pay attention, Granger? I already told you that, like, months ago."  
  
"Up yours!"  
  
"We don't have time for that, Mudblood! Mother is going to give me to Moldemort!"  
  
"Moldemort?"  
  
"Cause he smells like he's been dead for fifteen years, "Draco said. "Which, you know, he has."  
  
"Draaccooo."  
  
Draco went still, as an unearthly female voice floated into the room, barely louder than a whisper but seeming to penetrate even Draco's locked bedroom.  
  
"Draaacoo. come out. Come out and talk to Mummy. "  
  
"Noooo, "Draco whimpered, shoving his fingers in his ears. Light footsteps stopped outside the room.  
  
"Let me in, darling. "  
  
"What did you do with Severus?"  
  
"I haven't hurt him, if that's what you want to know. Open the door."  
  
"No."  
  
"Alohahmora!" There was a click, and Draco's doorknob began to turn. Narcissa Malfoy glided in; Draco was frozen to the spot like a small animal being advanced upon by a snake. She looked at Hermione and smiled.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She ran a hand down Draco's chest, and he let out a panting breath. The front of his pajama pants tented. "That's my boy, "said Narcissa. Draco looked panicked, as if he would give anything to stop his body's reaction.  
  
"I'm here to rescue him!" Hermione said defiantly. She didn't even care that she was a fifteen-year-old witch, standing in her lover's bedroom in pajamas, challenging a fully qualified sorceress.  
  
Narcissa laughed.  
  
"Why would you want to do that? He's not worth it. "  
  
"Because not even someone like him deserves someone like you for a mother!"  
  
Narcissa snarled, as her features changed. First they were merely beaky, and soon she had begun to transform. Hermione tried to stand her ground as Narcissa raised her wand. The curse came quickly and knocked Hermione off her feet. Narcissa scratched at Hermione's face with her long, claw like fingernails and slammed her head into the floor. After the third time, Hermione lost consciousness.  
Hermione came to lying crumpled on the floor of Draco's bedroom. She heard a whimper from two figures pressed together on Draco's bed. Hermione crawled to her knees and pushed hair off her face. She felt blood on her fingers from the scratches Narcissa had given her.  
  
Draco moaned helplessly. It was then that Hermione saw what was going on. Draco was on his back, naked, his wrists tied to the headboard with silver rope. And Narcissa's hands were stroking his twitching erection. The noises Draco was making were somewhere in between pleasure and fear, he kept lifting his hips and arching into Narcissa's hands, his eyes were begging for approval. Hermione couldn't watch it.  
  
"Good boy, good boy, "Narcissa purred. "This is our last time together; we'll make it nice. In two days, you will be Voldemort's. "  
  
"No!" Draco cried. His protest ended in a helpless whine as Narcissa did something to him Hermione couldn't see. She hated to admit it, but she was even angrier because Narcissa knew Draco so much more intimately, knew what drove him wild. And that-that- witch- didn't even care about him!  
  
"I think you may have even been good enough for me to let you have Severus. You want him, don't you? On top of you, inside you? If you're good, and you stop fighting me about going with Voldemort, you may have him for a whole night. "  
  
"S-Sev-Severus?"  
  
"Yes, baby, yes. Just do as I say and you'll get what you want for a whole night."  
  
"Draco, don't!" Hermione said. "He doesn't want it, she'll put Snape under Imperius, that wouldn't be right! Don't you see, it won't be real. "  
  
"Shut up!" Narcissa snapped.  
  
"It'll all be fake, it'll be like rape! " That was the magic word, Draco understood that word, it showed in the sudden comprehension in his eyes. "Draco!"  
  
"Don't listen to the Mudblood, she's only babbling."  
  
"Draco, "Hermione shouted. "Let Severus go, and you can be with me forever! I'm not him, and I'm not your mother but I love you!"  
  
"She's lying, Draco. How many times have people told you they 'love' you when all they wanted was sex? I'm the only one who loves you. "  
  
There was no way Draco was going to believe that Hermione cared for him. She wouldn't have believed him if he'd said the same thing.  
  
"I'll prove it. I'll fight her for you!" Hermione cried out.  
  
"D-don't!" Draco gasped, his breath was coming quicker as he writhed on the bed trying to pull away from Narcissa while also trying to rub into her hands.  
  
"I am not going to duel a child for the rights to something I already own, "Narcissa said. "At least I insist on fighting someone at my own skill level. I'd flatten you in seconds. I will duel Severus for possession of Draco. Now, where did I put Professor Snape again?"  
  
Draco came with a sob, his whole body trembling.  
  
** 


	13. Chapter 13

Severus was led outdoors, to the field just beyond the Malfoy gardens. Two chairs had been placed beside a chalk circle drawn in a wide arc on the ground. Narcissa extended a graceful hand.  
  
"Our battlefield, "she swept a hand toward the chairs. "Our audience." Draco and Granger appeared in the seats. Draco wore a thin silver collar around his neck. "They won't be able to interfere. I've seen fit to give Draco his present from Lord Voldemort as well. That collar is attuned to both myself and Our Lord. If either one of us is caused pain by any source, "she raised one finger like a lecturing teacher, "Draco will feel it as well. "  
  
It was cheating. But this was no formal tournament; there were no judges and no witnesses. Narcissa raised her hands and whispered a spell. The air shimmered around them and when Severus stepped a few feet to the side and waved his hand through it, the air bounced back like a rubber bubble.  
  
"No one gets in, no one gets out, "Narcissa said. "Until one of us dies or until I break the spell."  
  
"Are we starting now?"  
  
She nodded curtly. They both bowed, and turned and walked a few paces away. Then they turned back.  
  
"Tremoria!" It hit him quickly. Severus found himself trembling involuntarily; he raised his shaking wand arm.  
  
"Le Carnum Inflamara!" Her dress caught on fire. Narcissa screamed and shot a jet of water from her wand. She then sent a stream of boiling water at Severus, who felt it hit his arm. He howled as it seared his skin.  
  
Severus threw a curse that slammed Narcissa into the wall of the bubble. She bounced and crashed to the ground. Severus was distracted by Draco's shriek of horror. He didn't see Narcissa struggle to her feet and just managed to dodge a sharp silver dagger that flew at his heart.  
  
He caused green snakes to writhe up out of the ground and coil around her. Narcissa growled and transformed. Her eyes turned yellow, her face grew beakish. Huge wings sprouted on her back and the claws came out. She easily kicked the snakes away.  
  
"Terra Tremoria!" The ground beneath them began to shake and crack, but only within the bubble. Draco watched them, his face growing paler and paler. He bit his lower lip. Granger squeezed his hand.  
  
"Lava arise!" Molten red lava burst from the cracks and slid toward Narcissa.  
  
"Springs, I call you forth!" Water streamed over the lava, cooling it before it reached her. They were too evenly matched to win this honestly. Severus decided in a split second, that if anyone was going to play dirty first, it would be him.  
  
"CRUCIO!" And he heard Draco scream at the same time.  
  
Slowly, Narcissa's knees buckled as she sank to the ground in a boneless heap. She was still breathing, but not able to move much. Her features returned to human form. He stood over her, watching her try to reach for the wand that lay a few feet away. He took it away from her and looked down at her slack jawed face.  
  
"It's over, Narcissa."  
  
"You won't do this to me..It's. cheat.ing."  
  
"It's the Slytherin way. Will I kill you? I don't know. I'd like to think I wouldn't be the type to kill someone who is practically my sister, but I've surprised myself before. "  
  
"Severus."  
  
"How does it feel to be weak and helpless? At the mercy of someone else? Break the spell. "  
  
Naricssa groaned, but she murmured the words to her spell. The bubble dissolved. Severus shot thin black ropes out of the end of his wand, they wrapped around her. Granger ran up to him, with Draco close behind.  
  
"I wrote to Dumbledore before I left my house, he'll probably send Aurors."  
  
"Good, "said Severus without looking at her. "She isn't going anywhere right now."  
  
"Severus!" Draco threw his arms around Severus and almost knocked the wind out of him. Severus just held him tightly, so glad to see Draco whole and mostly unmarked. He was trembling violently, a normal after effect of Cruciatus. "It's all over. Aurors are on their way."  
  
With a terrified cry, Draco broke free of Severus' arms and ran away back to the manor.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
Draco had a head start, but with Severus' long legs, he arrived only a minute before the older wizard. Severus found Draco in the library, pitching his "portfolio" into the fire.  
  
"Draco, that's evidence."  
  
"They're not going to see it, they're not going to know!"  
  
"It's evidence that could send your mother to jail, you could stop all of this."  
  
Draco looked at him, frightened and desperate.  
  
"I don't want her to get hurt. And I don't want anyone to see my pictures!"  
  
"Accio album!" It flew out of the fireplace and into Snape's hands. It was still on fire and he almost dropped it before using a water spell to douse the flames. Draco held out a hand.  
  
"Give that back."  
  
"I can't, " Severus wanted badly to save Draco's dignity by allowing him to destroy the photos, he agonized over the decision. Finally, he handed the book back to Draco. "It's your choice."  
  
Draco clutched it to his chest for a moment. He turned and deliberately threw it back on the fire. They stood and watched the last pieces of paper curl, crumple and turn to ash just as six Aurors broke down the front door. Narcissa was floating behind them, bound with thin black ropes. Granger ran over to Severus and gave him his wand back. She and Draco stood looking at each other awkwardly.  
  
"We'd like your side of the story, Mr. Snape, "said one of the Aurors.  
  
"Narcissa Malfoy murdered her husband, and kept her son, and a friend, imprisoned in his bedroom for 24 hours, repeatedly forcing sex on him and threatening to prostitute him to You Know Who."  
  
Draco flushed. Granger moved to touch his arm but Draco flinched away.  
  
"Where you at all involved, Snape?"  
  
"No, I wasn't bloody involved!" Severus snapped. "I was forced to duel Narcissa Malfoy to save her son from Voldemort, but if you must know, I have spent the majority of the time unconscious."  
  
"How do you expect us to believe you, Snape? Lucius Malfoy is dead, and you and his wife have been here, alone, all weekend, with only these children as witnesses. Why didn't you alert us sooner? "  
  
"I was unconscious, "Severus insisted. "Miss Granger owled Professor Dumbledore from her own home before she arrived here. "  
  
The Auror turned to Granger.  
  
"What did you see when you arrived here?"  
  
"I flew here on my broomstick as soon as Draco sent me his letter. When I got to the house, he was hiding in his bedroom. He told me his mother had killed his father and was trying to hurt him as well."  
  
"And what of Professor Snape?"  
  
"He would never hurt Draco. And, well, you can trust me when I say that because I don't like Professor Snape much at all. He risked his own life to save us. "  
  
"Did he now?"  
  
Severus kept his own face impassive. If the Aurors saw any sign of relief, they would make things difficult for him on purpose.  
  
"Miss Granger, you witnessed Narcissa Malfoy and her underage son engaging in sexual intercourse?"  
  
"She raped him, "Granger said loudly and clearly. "Don't make it sound as if they were just being kinky, she raped him. She'd been doing it for years, she-"  
  
"That will be enough for now, Miss Granger," the Auror said, just as Draco gasped, "Hermione, stop!"  
  
"I don't think she should get away with what she did!"  
  
"But Hermione, I can't-I-I-"  
  
"Granger, stop pushing him, "said Severus. Granger looked taken aback, but she shut up. In her relationship with Draco, she needed to learn his boundaries. They were harangued for at least an hour before Narcissa was removed into Ministry custody. Severus, Granger, Draco and the Malfoy body servant who had dug the grave for Lucius each were required to come in later that week and make a full statement to Ministry officials.  
  
Severus was left with two big eyed children staring at him, waiting for an adult to make a concrete decision and tell them what to do next.  
  
"Er, I'll go down to the kitchens and see if I might coax a meal out of the house elf."  
  
**  
  
"How could you do that?" Draco asked.  
  
"Draco, I- I only want to help, "said Hermione. They were sitting together on the sofa, close to touching but not quite.  
  
"I don't want people to know what she did. If you tell the Ministry, it'll come up as evidence in Mother's trial. A jury might hear it- reporters will hear it, Ron's dad'll know. And if his dad knows, he'll know and then everyone will. "  
  
"This is about what Harry and Ron think of you?"  
  
"You haven't told them yet? I thought you three shared everything, "Draco said bitterly.  
  
"I haven't told them any of your secrets. Believe it or not, Draco, your trust is important to me. And not just because I like topping you. "  
  
"I figured you were just using me, "Draco shrugged. "You have me in such a great chokehold. And you can give me the kind of thing I-need- you know."  
  
"I admit, it all started as a sex and power thing. I'd never had sex that incredible before, I'd never had sex before, full stop. " She blushed. Draco smirked.  
  
"I knew it. "  
  
"But then I started to care. I don't think I'm the sort of person who can go around not caring. When your mother attacked me, there was no going back. When I said I loved you, I don't really know what I meant, but I know I care about you. "  
  
"So-so what are we now? Friends, lovers, Master and Slave, going steady? "Draco looked at her from beneath his eyelashes.  
  
"Friends with benefits sounds right to me. Although Master and Slave has a nice ring to it, it would be difficult to manage full time while we're at school, "Hermione giggled. Draco managed a weak smile. He seemed exhausted, physically and emotionally. At most, he was only two or three inches taller than her, and he had never looked smaller and less capable of holding himself up before. "C'mere."  
  
Draco sank gratefully, and wordlessly, down to lay with his head in her lap.  
  
**  
  
Severus watched them silently from the doorway. He felt some disappointment that Draco had chosen Granger, but was also quite relieved that he himself was no longer the object of Draco's infatuation. It left him free to just be Draco's good friend, instead of having to constantly worry that he was "leading the boy on", or sending out inappropriate signals.  
  
Which was good, because the Malfoys had named him as Draco's legal guardian in the event of their deaths and or incapacitations. There were papers to sign, custody agreements to wrangle out, rules to be discussed, and firstly, they had to get that collar off Draco and break the bond with Voldemort.  
  
Dinner was quiet, and Draco excused himself early to go and get some sleep. Which left Severus alone with Granger-er-Hermione, he supposed he'd have to call her now.  
  
"I don't plan on going away, so you'd better get used to me, "she said flatly.  
  
"You seem to be familiar with Draco's past. Tell me, why do you think I'm so suspicious of anyone wanting to date him?"  
  
"I'm not going to hurt him."  
  
"You, and your friends have been feuding with Draco for nearly six years. All of sudden there's been a change of heart? "  
  
"Draco's no saint."  
  
"He's a good boy, considering his circumstances. He's not any less 'nice' than Weasley and Potter."  
  
"So what do you want me to say? "  
  
"Come with me, I want to show you something." Severus stood and walked to the library. Once inside, he directed her to a large silver mirror hanging on a wall. "I want to give you the opportunity to get to know the real Draco. I want you to see him as he used to be. This is a Mirror of Past, many wealthy wizard families have them. It records events that happen in the room where it hangs. Draco forgot to destroy it when he burned his portfolio. I imagine his mind wasn't very clear at the time. But those scenes aren't what I want to show you. "He looked at the mirror. "Show me..Christmas Morning, Draco at age three."  
  
Silver mist parted, revealing an exact picture of the Malfoy library, decorated for Christmas, encased in the frame. A blond toddler burst into the scene, shrieking joyfully.  
  
"PRESENTH!"  
  
Three young looking versions of Lucius, Narcissa and Severus followed him at a much slower, sleepier pace. Draco turned around, fairly bouncing on his little feet, his face tipped up hopefully.  
  
"Dey all mine?"  
  
"All yours, "said Lucius.  
  
Draco's hands scrabbled at the wrapping paper. When Lucius reached over to help him, Draco pulled the box away.  
  
"I do it myself!"  
  
In minutes, the floor was covered in wrapping paper and ribbon and gift labels. Draco received stuffed animals, dolls, books, a tiny broomstick, exciting stuff for a little kid.  
  
"Lub you, Daddy, lub you Mummy, lub you Theveruth!" He ran around and hugged all of them around the knees. Severus grabbed him and hoisted the giggling boy into his arms. Narcissa and Lucius scooted closer to them. Lucius tickled Draco's bare foot, as Narcissa touseled his hair.  
  
"You are such a sweet baby," Severus whispered.  
  
"I know dat, "Draco said proudly. "An' I'm cute too."  
  
"Enough, " Present Day Severus ordered. The screen faded and it was a mirror again. "THAT is the Draco I know. THAT is the Draco I want brought back to us. "  
  
THE END (for now)  
  
NOTES: I will be doing two sequels. One slash, one het. By reason of this, they will not be all posted in same category, but will still be under my ff.net account. 


End file.
